


Сладость или гадость

by Holy_kuroaka_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Detectives, M/M, SW 5.0, Thriller
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 17:31:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holy_kuroaka_team/pseuds/Holy_kuroaka_team
Summary: Каждый год в ночь на Хеллоуин очередное жестокое убийство потрясает город. Куроо гадает, сколько ещё людей погибнет, прежде чем он сможет найти убийцу. Акааши боится, что Куроо сойдёт с ума раньше.





	Сладость или гадость

― Так вот, Сакуса сказал, что всё это чушь собачья, и улики эти не улики вовсе, а какая-то надуманная ерундистика, представляешь? Он даже не постеснялся высказаться насчёт того, что мы сами эти пакетики подбросили, мол, лишь бы дело закрыть и избавиться от него. Нет, ну ты можешь себе представить! Он вообще на нашей стороне или как? ― Бокуто возмущённо запыхтел, прихлебнув кофе. Над его верхней губой остались забавные усы, придавшие ему ещё более сумасшедший вид. Битый час он рассказывал о том, как «скотина Сакуса» выкидывает фокусы один другого круче, чем доводит до ручки всё полицейское управление. ― Скажу тебе честно, вот как есть: я думаю, что он сам работает на два фронта, типа как шпион… Куроо? Эй! Ты слушаешь меня вообще?

― Слушаю, ― отозвался Куроо, рассеянно улыбнувшись. По правде говоря, он услышал лишь десятую часть из того, что пытался донести до него Бокуто, а остальное благополучно прохлопал, погружённый в свои мысли. ― Не работает он ни на кого, парень просто та ещё заноза в заднице. Не понимаю, чего вы ждёте, уже давно бы поставили на место и показали ему, кто тут главный.

― Было бы ещё всё так просто, ― проворчал Бокуто. ― Его ведь даже Ушиджима побаивается. Ну, как «побаивается» ― остерегается. Не лезет в конфликт напрямую, а все шишки нам. Только Кирью с ним ладит.

Куроо хрипло рассмеялся, живо представив то, как великий и ужасный Ушиджима щемится по углам от ипохондрика с девичьим именем.

― Не верю, заливай больше, ― фыркнул он, вздрагивая от очередного звона колокольчика над дверью кофейни. Через плечо Куроо бросил короткий взгляд на проплывающее по залу приведение, весело подпрыгивающее и размахивающее только купленным отвратительно-рыжим кульком для конфет. Он недовольно цокнул языком и ворчливо пробубнил себе под нос: ― Чёртовы сопляки. До Хеллоуина чуть меньше недели, а они уже разгуливают в костюмах, будто бы это нормально.

Бокуто снисходительно оскалился. Прошёл ещё один год, а для Куроо всё осталось по-прежнему, в этот раз, может даже, ― вон, и на детей уже кидается.

― Да ладно тебе! Это всего лишь безобидная малышня. Ну продырявил он родительскую простыню, ну напялил на себя и шатается по городу, громыхая ожерельем из скрепок. Это ещё не повод, чтобы сыпать на ребёнка проклятиями, ― укоризненно качнул головой Бокуто, прихлёбывая кофе. ― Как и шипеть на каждую тыкву и девушку в костюме ведьмы.

Куроо обиженно надулся. Вот это уже был удар ниже пояса! Тот год был тяжёлым, и из-за всего произошедшего он был немного не в себе, ну и наорал в порыве чувств на какую-то девчонку, принарядившуюся в честь праздника. Та долго не думала и со вкусом разревелась на глазах у всего бара, а он после такого ещё долго носил титул «Лучшего средства по борьбе с ведьмами».

― Я тогда извинился, и хватит уже об этом, ― проворчал он.

Бокуто его не слышал. Он увлечённо корчил рожи маленькому приведеньицу и вообще всячески веселился. Дорвавшись до короткой служебной командировки в соседний город, Бокуто развлекался напропалую, не стесняясь вытворять что ему вздумается, начиная от «непристойного» для копа высокого ранга поведения и заканчивая пьяным кутежом в знакомых барах, который пока что был лишь в планах.

― Беги-беги, шкет, ― улыбнулся он и показал язык. Замаскированный под нечисть ребёнок задохнулся от восторга и помчался рассказывать родителям о смешных дяденьках-полицейских. ― А, кстати говоря, как там поживает твоё дело?

Бокуто искоса взглянул на Куроо. Тот предсказуемо помрачнел, качнул головой и взялся трепать уголок салфетки. Вопрос был опасный, но не спросить он не мог.

― Никак. Ничего не изменилось со времени твоего отъезда. Всё ещё никаких следов, ни отпечатков, ни свидетелей, даже случайных ― ни-че-го.

Бокуто понятливо покивал. Он молчал недолго, ответственно делал вид, что удовлетворён ответом и больше приставать не собирается, но всё-таки не выдержал, когда любопытство взяло верх.

― Ясно, а в последний раз что было? Я видел заметки в газете, но журналюги там такого понаписали, что ничего не понятно. Я спрашивал у Кирью, что да как, а он только отмахнулся от меня. Сказал, что это не наша юрисдикция и: «Шёл бы ты, сержант, занялся своими делами», ― забавно спародировав голос капитана Кирью Вакатсу, гордости и примера благочестия соседнего управления, хмыкнул Бокуто. Куроо нехотя заулыбался. ― Но если ты не хочешь…

― Да уже без разницы, что там было, ― пожал плечами Куроо, выпрямляясь и потягиваясь. Его кофе успел остыть и схватиться липкой молочной плёнкой, неприятно пристающей к губам. ― Седьмым стал «Франкенштейн», если тебе и правда интересно.

― Интересно, ― решительно заявил Бокуто и подвинулся ближе, заскрипев стулом.

― Убийца сшил несколько кусков тел, навёл марафет, уложил то, что получилось, на смотровой площадке, даже какое-то оборудование и ящиков натащил для полноты картины. Как всегда, всё в ночь с октября на ноябрь, ― вздохнул Куроо. ― Утром полгорода на ушах стояло, а наше управление осаждали бешеные мамаши, орущие о том, что их дитятки на такие ужасы насмотрелись. Вот скажи мне ― какого хрена тащить младшеклашек первого ноября на обзорную площадку? Там же холод собачий! Да и было бы ещё на что смотреть. Помойка, а не город.

Куроо схватился за голову, наморщив нос и лоб. На секунду ему показалось, что он смог уловить тот мерзкий запах формалина, не дававший сшитым грубой ниткой телам разлагаться. Правая нога и рука ― незаконная торговля оружием, хранение наркотиков, многочисленные приводы и штрафы за непристойное поведение. Левые нога и рука ― подозрения в похищениях людей, обширные связи на тёмной стороне города, торговля органами. Голова ― каким-то невообразимым чудом оправданный и выпущенный на свободу насильник, на счету которого более десяти жертв разных возрастов. Потянуло холодом, по спине пробежали мурашки, заставляя поёжится.

― Эй, приём, земля вызывает Тецу, ― Бокуто приблизил к нему лицо и осторожно потянул за рукав. Куроо растерянно моргнул, перевёл взгляд, ловя обеспокоенную улыбку. ― Ты в порядке?

― Не то чтобы очень, ― честно признался он. ― Давай-ка убираться отсюда. Савамура меня отпустил на вечер в качестве исключения, знает, чертяка, что в противном случае ты бы к нам заявился ― бережёт как может свои владения. Если ты не поменял своих планов, то сперва кое-куда заскочим.

Светло-карие глазищи Бокуто заинтересованно округлились и заблестели от предвкушения. Он даже не обратил внимания на брошенную в свою сторону шпильку, и только возбуждённо потёр ладони.

― Куда? Неужто?.. ― Куроо лукаво сощурился. Внутри тёплой волной, прогоняющей все дурные мысли, расползлось что-то приятное. ― Прямо вот так? Заявимся без предупреждения?

― Заявимся. ― По стойке заскакали монеты, заскрипели отодвигаемые стулья. ― Он будет рад тебя видеть. Не думаю, что получится утащить его с собой, но можно хотя бы попытаться. Да и я успею отвлечься от всей этой ерунды. Пока всё снова не закрутилось...

Бокуто сполз с высокого стула, взявшись хлопать себя по карманам. Двадцатку он засунул под чашку, оставив слишком щедрые чаевые.

― Думаешь, что в этом году будет ещё одно убийство? ― бросив виноватый взгляд на приятеля, тихо спросил он.

Куроо застыл с протянутой рукой, стиснул между пальцами купюры и снова нахмурился. Ему хотелось сказать: «Нет», хотелось бы искренне верить в то, что дурацкая «традиция», его самое продолжительное дело, тянущееся уже семь лет, закончится в этом году. И тогда Хеллоуин стал бы для него просто идиотским праздником с толпами колядующих детей, с конфетами в ярких обёртках и кучей ужастиков, которые они смогут смотреть с Акааши вместе, поделив один плед на двоих. Хотел бы он верить в лучшее.

― Не знаю, приятель, я не знаю, ― нервно отмахнулся он, цепляя Бокуто за рукав. ― Ладно, двинули. Время идёт, а мы ещё столького не натворили.

***

Добраться до Ратуши, где работает Акааши, не составляет труда, уходит меньше четверти часа. По дороге Куроо ворчит и фыркает, косо смотрит на аккуратные горки тыкв возле домов, гирлянды летучих мышей, увивающие деревья и террасы, приглядывается к бутафорским надгробиям на газонах и кистям манекенов, неаккуратно выкрашенным в серый. Пластиковые части зомби видны из-под земли, хищно растопыривают пальцы с выдернутыми ногтевыми пластинками ― кто-то хорошо заморочился, и Куроо готов дать сотню в споре, что этот дом участвует в очередном дурацком конкурсе на самые страшные декорации.

Всё вокруг рыжее и чёрное, глаз перескакивает с одной картинки на другую, тревожно рыщет, хотя Куроо знает, что ещё слишком рано, но вдруг?.. Нет. Он трясёт головой, поплотнее запахивается и уверяет себя, что в инсталляции с носатой зеленолицей ведьмой нет ничего подозрительного. Разве что каким-то чудом приманенный чёрный кот, умывающий грудку и мордочку, смотрится особенно зловеще в живописных декорациях в паре с колдуньей. Куроо улыбается коту, и мысли о работе нехотя исчезают, уступая место более приятным вещам. Он думает об Акааши.

Они познакомились на следующий день после Хеллоуина, во второй год после начала убийств.

Было морозное утро первого ноября. Куроо беспрестанно чихал, раз за разом благодаря коллег, по очереди протягивающих носовые платки. Его выдернули из постели, безжалостно сунули в самую пучину расследования, дав на руки планшет с записями криминалистов, в которых слишком часто встречались прочерки на тех местах, где должно было быть указано хоть что-то об уликах. Куроо гулял по периметру места преступления, гадая, какой сумасшедший мог это сделать с жертвой.

Перед ним был «оборотень». Клочковатая шерсть на руках, покрытая пузырями кожа, обожжённая едким техническим клеем, намертво схватившим коричневую искусственную шерсть и человеческую плоть. Впаянные грязные когти, задравшиеся от очередной реакции клея и кожи. И плотно посаженная по самые плечи жуткая голова, волчья ― остекленевшие глаза, сухой потрескавшийся чёрный нос, раззявленная пасть, обнажающая жёлтые зубы, коричневое месиво шерсти, скатавшееся в колтуны от запёкшейся крови. От неё несло чем-то резким, смутно знакомым ― записи подсказывали, что запах принадлежал раствору формальдегида, по понятной причине присутствующему здесь.

Куроо хватался за голову, кружил вокруг трупа, сменял платки, грел пальцы о стаканчик с кофе. Текли часы, толпа за их спинами осаждала кордон полиции, напирала всё явственнее: «Что там? Что случилось? Кого-то убили? Расскажите!». Ошалевшие и всё ещё бесстрашные после Дня Всех Святых, люди лезли напролом, привставали на цыпочки и тянули шеи, надеясь увидеть, узнать и начать обмусоливать произошедшее.

Куроо нервно ел сам себя, в кровь скусывал губы, чувствуя, что от металлического привкуса на языке его тошнит. Когда он отошёл в сторону, опасно приблизившись к полицейской ленте, его плеча коснулась чья-то рука.

― Вам нехорошо? Возьмите, вы замёрзли, офицер.

По шее, распространяя тепло, поползла толстая змея вязанного шарфа, пахнущая чужим человеком ― Куроо почти не чувствовал запаха из-за заложенного носа, но он знал. Чьи-то руки проворно накрутили узел на загривке, раздался короткий весёлый смешок ― должно быть, он выглядел нелепо.

― Спасибо, ― хрипло шепнул Куроо, выпрямившись и повернувшись к благодетелю, ― вам лучше держаться подальше, мисте…

«Мистер» улыбнулся. Кротко, смущённо и встревоженно. Его глаза ощупывали и проверяли, он прикидывал чем бы ещё помочь бравому стражу закона, проигравшему сразу по всем фронтам. Он протянул что-то, и Куроо пригляделся, узнав в небольшом пакетике ручную грелку. Зябко поджав пальцы, он взял её в руки.

― Работе не прикажешь, правда? ― спросил незнакомец и тоскливо улыбнувшись. Он кивнул на Ратушу, путь к которой железно перекрывала полиция. Небольшая сумка в руках и деловой костюм, видимый из-за отворота пальто, говорили о том, что ему нужно как раз-таки туда. ― Нельзя, да?

― Нельзя. До тех пор, пока полиция не уберёт здесь всё, вход будет закрыт, ― качнул головой Куроо, пряча грелку в карман. Незнакомец раздосадовано кивнул, пялясь на него во все глаза. Он показался странным: не спрашивал, что произошло, выглядел спокойно и уверенно, не смущаясь тела, видимого в отдалении. Куроо проследил за скользнувшим в сторону взглядом и пожал плечами: ― Какой-то сумасшедший там поразвлёкся, и пока мы не поймём, что это было…

― Понятно, ― снова кивнул незнакомец, совсем безынтересно, и как-то странно усмехнулся. ― Он выбрал «гадость».

― Что? ― не понял Куроо. В него впивается стылый взгляд, темнеющий огоньками безумия, затаёнными глубоко-глубоко, настолько, что Куроо их не замечает.

― Сладость или гадость, ― дружелюбно улыбнулся он. ― Во время Хеллоуина всегда неспокойно. Удачи вам в расследовании, офицер.

Куроо в ответ только кивнул, долго провожая взглядом, пока он не затерялась в толпе.

С момента убийства незаметно прошёл месяц. За неимением доказательств, Куроо начал отпускать случившееся, увлекаться другими делами, лишь изредка возвращаясь к путанным отчётам ― за этот и прошлый год. Совпадения? Случайности? Вопросов было в десятки раз больше, чем улик по делу. Полиция без конца ломала голову, выла от безысходности и ревностно охраняла дело от сторонних инстанций. Впереди всех, разумеется, был сам Куроо, вписавшийся в расследование в качестве главного детектива. Бокуто всё время поддерживал его, пытался посмотреть на ситуацию под своим углом ― в самом деле дико выворачивал голову, пугая до нервной икоты Савамуру, решившего, что его подчинённый свернул-таки свою дурную башку, ― и ничего. Недалёкие коллеги из управления, наоборот, радовались как идиоты, делали ставки на то, какого незаконно оправданного ублюдка пришьют следующим, потирали руки в предвкушении списывания очередной порции намертво повисших дел. А Куроо без конца нервничал, грыз ногти, цепляя обкусанные краешки кромкой зубов, стачивал до крови, постоянно получая по рукам от Бокуто. Сейчас под его чутким взором делать этого было нельзя, и он жевал узелок шарфа, того самого, зарывшись в него по самый нос.

Куроо прикрыл глаза, попытался выловить призрак выветрившегося запаха: ему чудилось что-то сладкое и совсем уж странное ― запах моря, мерещившегося ему, наверное, из-за глаз того незнакомца. Это и ещё несколько деталей он запомнил во время встречи, без конца ругая себя за то, что из-за простуды и произошедшего был рассеяннее обычного и даже не додумался толком поблагодарить и спросить его имя.

Натянув шарф повыше, пряча себя от будничных хлопот и вездесущей работы, Куроо почувствовал себя защищённым. Несложный фокус крылся в обычном знаке внимания, оказанном в сложное для него время ― иногда именно такой мелочи и не хватает. Он засыпал; в их любимом с Бокуто баре было тепло и уютно, а за окном мокрыми хлопьями падал снег.

― Всё ещё носите его?

Куроо вынырнул из дремоты, словно подцепленный на крючок и вытянутый на воздух из омута. Острый запах бара и сигаретного дыма перебил его запах, но Куроо узнал безошибочно ―  
— это тот самый человек. Он спрятал улыбку в шарфе, повернулся, найдя лукавые огоньки веселья в глазах цвета морской бездны.

― Как тебя зовут?

Он улыбнулся, без разрешения присел рядом, не обратив внимания на вопросительный вопль Бокуто, и с охотой ответил на вопрос, не заданный месяц назад.

Акааши Кейджи ― бесспорно лучшее, что с ним случалось в жизни. Они вместе почти шесть лет и всё ещё влюблены друг в друга. И он тот, кого Куроо по-настоящему хочет защитить, и в первую очередь от себя самого, становящегося по-настоящему опасным в преддверии Хеллоуина.

В несколько быстрых движений Куроо смывает ладонями с лица угрюмость, на поверку улыбается пару раз в тусклое отражение сто лет никем не протираемой витрины. Бокуто нетерпеливо топчется у подножия лестницы, уже готовый рвануть по ней вверх и с ноги ворваться в чужой кабинет. Куроо не заставляет его ждать и ладонью указывает на лестницу. Пока Бокуто ух-ухает, одолевая преграду, перепрыгивает через две ступеньки сразу, он сам посмеивается и поднимается следом, чуть-чуть прибавляя шагу.

― Ака-а-аши!

Бокуто несётся взъерошенным локомотивом, сбивая на своём пути жёлтую табличку, предупреждающую о мокроте пола, и цветочный горшок на длинной ножке. Горшок с растением Куроо благополучно ловит, ворчит и завистливо смотрит, как лучший друг душит в своих объятиях Акааши. Он даже не пытается отбиваться, терпеливо ждёт, пока его затискают до полузадушенных хрипов, хлопает Бокуто по плечу и шепчет ему на ухо что-то похожее на вежливые убеждения о том, что он рад встрече. Он и правда рад. Акааши любит Бокуто всем сердцем ― попробуй-ка такого не любить! ― хотя первое время прятался от него за спину Куроо. Наобнимавшись вдоволь, светящийся от счастья Бокуто переводит смущённый взгляд с одного приятеля на другого, наконец решивших поздороваться как полагается.

― Что-то произошло? ― вцепляясь пальцами в холодные ладони Куроо, Акааши заглядывает ему в глаза, находя только лёгкие отголоски тревоги и бессилия, появляющиеся обычно накануне праздника. В этот раз рановато, но с каждым годом Куроо погружается всё сильнее, ныряет в дело глубже, не в силах нащупать дна. ― Обычно ты приходишь сюда, когда нужны разрешения на ордер.

― Нет, сегодня мы просто в гости, ― отмахивается Куроо, подмигивая Бокуто, который удивлённо округляет губы. Наконец до него дошло то, как именно все эти годы друг умудрялся оказаться месте преступления или обыска раньше, чем разрешение для всего отдела добывал капитан. ― Бо приехал по работе, забирал архивные документы для своего управления. Вот вытащил меня на встречу.

― Надо полагать, капитан вас отпустил порезвиться? ― Куроо и Бокуто скалят зубы и довольно переглядываются. Акааши хмыкает и тяжело вздыхает. ― Ладно, только не развалите местные бары.

― Пошли с нами? ― просит Куроо, с пустой надеждой заглядывая в глаза Акааши. Тот бросает беспомощный взгляд себе за плечо на стол, заваленный бумагами. Куроо в знак поддержки сжимает его пальцы. Хочется поцеловать его. Бокуто не удивится, он давно знает о том, что они вместе, но удивятся камеры, а следом за ними сидящие за чёрно-белыми мониторами охранники. Проблемы не нужны никому, и Куроо сдерживается, последний раз трогательно сжимает пальцы Акааши, отпускает и отступает на шаг назад. ― Тогда мы пойдём. Извини, что побеспокоили, Бо хотел повидаться перед отъездом.

Куроо тоскливо улыбается и тормошит волосы на затылке. По правде говоря, повидаться хотел он, но это не так уж и важно. Пока Бокуто о чём-то увлечённо треплется с секретаршей, выспрашивая то ли об уходе за едва не угробленной им же самим геранью, то ли о планах на следующие выходные, Акааши отходит к своему столу. Обратно он возвращается через минуту, когда Бокуто уже отшили, и он топчется у выхода из кабинета. У Куроо в кулаке хрустит маленький листочек бумаги. Он разворачивает записку, нехотя улыбается, когда видит очередного чёрного котика с жёлтыми глазами-блюдцами и хвостом-щёткой. Внизу вязью аккуратного почерка Акааши вьётся его нежность.

― И я тебя, ― шепчет Куроо, цепляя пальцами волосы Акааши. Он улыбается в ответ, отводит взгляд, даже спустя столько лет всё ещё немного смущаясь.

― Не приходи слишком поздно, ― просит он, на секунду прижимаясь щекой к непродуваемой полицейской куртке. ― Я соскучился.

Пальцы хватаются за ткань, ногти скользят с режущим слух звуком; Куроо на секунду зависает, смотрит на него и смаргивает наваждение. На мгновение ему показалось… Неважно.

― Хорошо, не будем задерживаться, ― обещает он, машет на прощание рукой и следом за Бокуто выскакивает в коридор, навстречу паре-тройке алкогольных приключений, поджидающих их за ближайшим углом.

***

― Акааши!

Бокуто прыгает на него и цепляется в домашний свитер, льнёт и пьяно трётся щекой о плечо, продолжая это ровно до тех пор, пока властной рукой Куроо не отрывает его от Акааши, подталкивая в квартиру.

― Совень нажрался, ― ёмко оповещает он. Акааши юркает к нему и теперь сам начинает ластиться, тянется носом к шее, дышит терпким запахом сигарет, морозной октябрьской свежестью и навязчивой пряностью тыквы, пролезающей абсолютно во все помещения. Куроо наклоняет голову, пальцами ловит подбородок Акааши, притягивает к себе и целует. Совсем недолго, потому что «совень» в лице Бокуто идёт в разнос и уже валяется на ковре в гостиной, пуская слюни. Куроо, который видит всё это, смеётся в губы Акааши, обнимает его покрепче и отпускает, нежно проводя пальцами по щеке. ― Он останется у нас на ночь. Извини, не думал, что его так развезёт.

Акааши вздыхает и пожимает плечами.

― Отсутствие тебя и ежемесячных попоек сделали своё дело ― он отвык, ― безжалостно констатирует он, подходя к Бокуто. ― Эй, Бокуто, иди в душ. Поспишь сегодня на диване, хорошо?

Бокуто изучает лицом ковёр и что-то обиженно бубнит, вцепляясь пальцами в длинные ворсинки. Акааши склоняется пониже, ласково гладит по спине, различая его тоскливый монолог.

― Там все такие злые, всё не такое. Я скучаю по вам, честно-честно. И по Савамуре, и по тебе, Акааши, честное слово, и по Тецу. По нему больше всего, ― хнычет он в ковёр. Куроо стоит позади, молча разглядывая свои промокшие носки. ― Не говори только ему, ладно? А то он расстроится.

― Не скажу, ― тихо обещает Акааши, помогая Бокуто подняться. ― Идём, я дам полотенце и сменную одежду. Тебе нужно согреться, ты продрог до костей.

Бокуто рассеянно кивает и идёт сам, держась за стенку. Через десять минут он возвращается, раскрасневшийся от кипятка, мокрый, закутанный в тёплый халат. Его быстро укладывают: под голову лезет пухлая подушка, подсунутая рукой Акааши, со всех сторон мягкий плед подтыкают пальцы Куроо. Они как заботливые родители ещё несколько минут молча пялятся на шумно сопящий кокон, который понемногу успокаивается и замолкает, погружаясь в глубокий сон.

Куроо тянет Акааши за собой в спальню.

― Ты мог бы… ― нерешительно начинает Акааши, усаживаясь на кровать с ногами. Он принимается крутить что-то в руках, Куроо не видит что это, занятый переодеванием.

― Не мог бы, ― качает головой он, раздумывая, стоит ли натягивать футболку ― Акааши всё равно её с него стащит минут через двадцать. ― Мы это уже обсуждали. Я не стану просить его перевестись к нам обратно. Он сам хотел этого, никто не заставлял. Так что… пожалуйста, не начинай. Итак тяжело.

― Хорошо, извини, ― шепчет Акааши, чем-то звеня. Слышится короткий щелчок ножниц; Куроо оборачивается, вопросительно смотрит на летучую мышку с одним крылом. Второе Акааши как раз пытается приладить. На немой вопрос он отвечает скороговоркой, не поднимая глаз: ― Попросили сделать. Она из войлока, совсем простая, у меня и получаса не уходит на одну.

Куроо усмехается и подбирается ближе, залезая на кровать. Он подцепляет пальцами мышь, осматривает со всех сторон. Вышло на удивление похоже и куда как милее, чем выводок плюшевых рукокрылых, оккупировавших все потолки и углы в их управлении ― никаких кровожадных клыков и красных глаз. Куроо смотрит на Акааши и замечает, что тот начинает нервно выкручивать пальцы, скусывает с губ кожицу, кровя ранки в уголках рта.

― Реквизит? Вышло здорово.

― Реквизит, украшения для коридора, ― соглашается Акааши, возвращая игрушечную мышь себе. Пара щелчков ножницами, несколько взмахов иголкой, рисующей ровный ряд аккуратных стежков, и крыло становится на своё место. Увесистая серая бестия лениво покачивает крылышками, покоясь на его ладони. Куроо замечает, что у него скусаны до крови заусенцы, запястье расчерчено красными полосами. Он тянет руки и придирчиво осматривает неприятные ранки, днём он их не заметил. Акааши морщится и руки отдёргивает.

— Это случайно, не обращай внимания. Я сейчас всё уберу.

Он кивает на пакет с обрезками серого войлока, ножницы, иголку и катушки с нитками и мотками проволоки, начиная всё это торопливо собирать. Куроо наблюдает за его суетливыми действиями и откровенно не понимает, что происходит.

Акааши не любит Хеллоуин. В их доме не только из-за Куроо никогда не появляется тыкв и прочей праздничной ерундистики, но ещё и потому, что Акааши трясёт от всего этого. В супермаркетах он проскакивает те полки, что отданы под праздничную атрибутику, никогда не берёт конфет и игнорирует приглашения на вечеринки. Единственным исключением являются ужастики и то только потому, что они смотрят их вместе, надёжно укутавшись в один на двоих плед и замкнувшись на все замки.

Когда Куроо узнал причину такого отношения, он несколько дней подряд ходил как в воду опущенный. Он лишился сна и покоя, начал выпрашивать у Савамуры доступ к архиву, рассчитывая откопать что-нибудь по старому и всеми забытому делу. Искренне надеясь найти и наказать ублюдка, Куроо начал сходить с ума, с каждой минутой больше и сильнее увязая в ярости, негодовании и мыслях о том, что он жалок и не в состоянии помочь. Вытащить его из этого болота было не так-то просто, но Акааши справился. Заявился в управление, залепил Куроо отрезвляющую пощёчину, утащил за ухо в отдельный кабинет и заперся там с ним, раз и навсегда прояснив: то, что прошлое должно оставаться в прошлом, и что его сейчас гораздо больше волнует настоящее и Куроо, ужасно изнуривший себя всего за несколько дней.

В тот раз Куроо плакал у него на плече, ревел как мальчишка, стесавший обе коленки сразу ― больше от досады и обиды, что с ним такое стряслось и ничего теперь с этим не поделать, чем от боли. Акааши благоразумно делал вид, что ничего особенного не произошло. Всё вернулось на круги своя, и этот вопрос больше не поднимался. 

― Почему ты вдруг решил этим заняться? ― не выдержав, всё-таки спрашивает Куроо. ― Тебя просили и раньше, но ты отказывал.

― Прятаться вечно не получится, так? Наверное, нужно что-то менять, ты так не думаешь?

Глаза Куроо удивлённо распахнулись. Этот человек поражал его с каждым днём всё сильнее.

― Ты серьёзно? ― он подползает к краю кровати, беря ладони Акааши в свои. Куроо тянет рукава его свитера вверх, оголяет запястья. Он смотрит на царапины, хмурится, но не спрашивает откуда они. Он наклоняется и касается их губами, собирая боль и меняя её на тепло бережных прикосновений. ― Я очень горжусь тобой.

Акааши рассеянно кивает, улыбается и наклоняется, притягивая Куроо к себе. Этот поцелуй как благодарность, та, что не выразить простым словом, нечто гораздо большее ― спасибо за веру, заботу и терпение. У них бывают плохие дни, у них обоих в равной степени, с боем посуды и криками. Но всякий раз находится что-то такое, что заставляет Акааши подойти и прилепить кусочек пластыря к оцарапанной щеке надувшегося Куроо, а его взломать дверь в ванную, залезть к нему под струи воды, как есть, в одежде, и обнимать пока не пройдёт дрожь, собирать горячие капли с лица.

За дверью всхрапывает Бокуто, и скрипит диван. Они отскакивают друг от друга, запоздало вспоминая, что вообще-то находятся в собственном доме. Напоминание о том, что они не одни приходится как нельзя кстати, иначе утро нового дня пришлось бы встречать с неловкостью и стыдливыми взглядами мимо Бокуто, который временами спит до ужаса чутко.

― Нужно ложиться, ― сонно жмурясь, тянет Акааши, поглядывая на часы. Он выпутывается из рук Куроо и принимается за уборку своих подделок, делая вид, что совсем не замечает, как этот хитрец устраивается на кровати, ожидая пока он закончит. ― Ну что?

― Я соскучился, ― бархатно тянет Куроо, беззастенчиво раздевая его глазами. ― Иди ко мне.

Акааши кусает губы и улыбается. Он нерешительно топчется у кровати, бросает недовольный взгляд на светильник, но всё же тянется к краю свитера и медленно стягивает его, стыдливо прикрывая руками застарелые шрамы на груди, боках и животе. Куроо поджимает губы и стоически держится, но когда Акааши влезает на кровать, не выдерживает и на короткий миг даёт слабину, отворачиваясь. В нём клокочет злость, а ей сейчас совсем не место в спальне.

С тихим щелчком гаснет лампа, погружая комнату в уютную темноту, в которой едва различим шелест шёпота, шорох касаний и лёгкий скрип кровати. Из смежной с кухней гостиной доносится бодрое сопение, заставляющее Куроо с Акааши фыркать от смеха сквозь поцелуи.

До Хеллоуина остаётся пять дней, и Куроо об этом наконец-то не думает.

***

Утро следующего дня выдалось суетливым.

Предсказуемо проигнорировав все будильники, Куроо с Бокуто проспали. Спешно собираясь на службу, они успели перебудить по меньшей мере половину дома. Запирать за ними дверь заспанный Акааши вылез завёрнутый в одеяло так, что было видно лишь его недовольное лицо и голые щиколотки. Получив сразу пару поцелуев, один от Куроо, а второй от ошалевшего с утра пораньше Бокуто, Акааши, посмеиваясь, слушал их перебранку, какое-то время доносившуюся даже через запертую дверь.

Всю дорогу до управления они беззлобно препирались, попутно обсуждая планы на следующий приезд Бокуто и возможный визит в соседний город.

― Ну, мы с тобой договорились? ― крепко обнимая Куроо на прощание, беззаботно выдохнул Бокуто. Он быстро запрыгнул обратно в машину, удержавшись от желания заскочить в управление и повидаться с коллегами. ― Слушай, я кое-что попросить хотел.

― Ну?

Бокуто помялся и недовольно нахмурился, словно раздумывал, стоит ли говорить, что хотел или нет.

― Пообещай, что в случае чего ты будешь звонить мне, ладно? Я знаю, что тебе нельзя, что ваши дела ― не наша юрисдикция и всё такое, но, пожалуйста, пообещай, что позвонишь, когда поймёшь, что готов слететь с катушек? Я же знаю, как это у тебя бывает.

Куроо удивлённо моргнул, вытаращившись на друга. Он и подумать не мог, что его будут беспокоить такие вещи, хотя это неудивительно.

― Обещаю, ― Куроо потянулся вперёд, растормошив и без того стоящие торчком волосы Бокуто. ― Честно скажу тебе, что не знаю, чего ждать от этого года. Каждый раз я надеюсь на то, что ничего не случится, но вечно всё идёт не по плану.

Бокуто понятливо покивал.

― Ладно, но не забудь, что ты пообещал, ― пригрозил он пальцем, заводя машину. ― Береги себя, Тецу. И Акааши береги. В следующий раз встретимся на твой день рождения.

― И город снова вздрогнет от наших похождений, ― усмехнулся Куроо, отходя на шаг назад. ― Ладно, поезжай. И сделайте уже что-нибудь с этим вашим Сакусой, дом его яйцами закидайте, что ли. Ну, не мне тебя учить.

Бокуто весело расхохотался, согласно кивнул и поддал газу, срываясь с места. Куроо провожал его взглядом, пока он не скрылся из виду, развернулся и бодро затрусил к управлению.

Внутри, как и всегда, было оживлённо. Куроо приходилось протискиваться мимо коллег, кивать знакомым, перехватывать по пути папки с бумагами, раскидывая их по нужным столам. На ходу он успел сцапать чужой стаканчик с только налитым кофе, пригубить, сморщиться от горечи, оставить его на чьём-то рабочем месте, и продолжить своё путешествие, заканчивающееся перед дверью в небольшую комнату для собраний. Судя по звукам, доносящимся из-за прикрытой двери, Савамура уже во всю распалялся, раздавая указания и распределяя задания между личным составом. Куроо осторожно подошёл к окну, заглянул в щёлку между жалюзи, недовольно цокнув языком ― и правда, все на местах, не хватало только его и ещё кое-кого.

За спиной послышались шаги, оборвавшиеся нервным топотом ноги.

― Ну и где это мы вчера были?

Куроо ехидно оскалился и фыркнул, поворачиваясь на пятках. Взгляд издевательски скользнул вниз, к самым носкам собственных ботинок ― немного больше, чем следовало, но он готов был паясничать до последнего, лишь бы недовольные взгляды Яку день ото дня держали его в тонусе.

― Кто выпустил чудовище из шахты? ― схватился Куроо за сердце и начал притворно оглядываться. Яку хищно сузил глаза, готовый в любой момент выкинуть вперёд ногу и дать ему под зад. ― Казна пуста и золото закончилось? Решил прошвырнуться в мир высоких людей?

― К огромному сожалению, у меня закончился только отпуск, ― бесцветно процедил Яку, решив не размениваться на насилие в особо крупных масштабах. В конце-то концов, он ведь только вернулся, сладкое нужно оставить на потом. Куроо проказливо захихикал и вместо пинка получил тычок под колени, из-за этого практически ввалившись в комнату для собраний. ― Нечего стоять в проходе. Работы валом, а он тут ржёт.

На парочку опоздавших уставилось добрых два десятка любопытных глаз. Савамура показательно захлопнул свои записи и отошёл от трибуны, жестом дав знак сержанту Каю, что заканчивать утренний променад по делам на день предстоит ему.

― Вас-то я и дожидался, ― потирая руки, опасно заулыбался капитан, подходя ближе к застывшим у порога. ― Идите за мной, вы оба. Есть разговор.

Разговор оказался не таким уж и страшным, по крайней мере для Яку, рвавшегося последние недели отпуска к работе всеми силами. Куроо показалось, что его по меньшей мере предали.

― Послушай, капитан, ― заводя пластинку в очередной раз с того же самого места, где его прервал Савамура, начал Куроо, ― если ты приставишь ко мне няньку, то добром это не кончится! Мне ведь придётся вводить его в курс дела, а это время, драгоценное время, чтоб ты знал!..

На Савамуру, нужно отдать ему должное, не действовали ни подобные аргументы, ни злобные взгляды, ни его метания из стороны в сторону, исполняемые, видимо, в качестве танца для введения в транс.

― Куроо, послушай теперь ты меня. Яку ― не нянька, а второй детектив, так положено. Дело сложное, и если ты всё ещё не намерен его передавать, то хотя бы заручись поддержкой другого человека. Две пары глаз лучше, чем одна, ― Куроо раздражённо фыркнул и совершил очередной переход из стороны в сторону. ― Не мельтеши, будь добр. Я хочу, чтобы вы работали вдвоём. Это приказ. Раньше тебя подстраховывал Бокуто, и раз уж так вышло, что его сейчас нет, нужен кто-то другой, кто сможет поставить тебе мозги на место в случае чего. Лучше Яку с этим никто не справится, да ты и сам в курсе. К тому же, разговаривать с ним будет полезнее, чем с пустой комнатой и доской, увешанной заметками, ты так не думаешь?..

Савамура улыбнулся, в очередной раз натыкаясь на хмурую физиономию упрямца Куроо.

― Пустая комната посговорчивее Яку будет, ― ворчливо отозвался он. ― Но раз это приказ...

― Хорошо, что ты меня понял. Идите работать.

Капитан указал ладонью на дверь, выдавив из себя дружелюбную улыбку. Куроо тихо хмыкнул. Он знал Савамуру слишком хорошо и прекрасно понимал, что за напускным радушием прячется коварнейший из демонов, готовый в случае чего растерзать на сотню кусочков, так что никто потом и не вспомнит о нём.

Раздосадовано скрежеща зубами и обдумывая план дальнейших действий, Куроо выбрался в суету полицейский будней: кто-то ругался по телефону, кто-то хватался за голову, кто-то беспечно болтал с коллегами, заворачивая надкусанный пончик в отчёт по делу. Куроо презрительно скривился. Ещё кислее его физиономия стала, когда он наткнулся на омерзительно-жизнерадостную рожу Яку Мориске, который беззаботно болтал ногами, сидя на краю столешницы.

― Пытался избавиться от меня? ― поинтересовался он.

― Ага, не вышло, ― угрюмо откликнулся Куроо. Стол был не чей-нибудь, а его собственный, так что пришлось спешно сгонять Яку с насиженного места. ― Одного только не пойму: ты-то чего радуешься? Не говори только, что всю жизнь мечтал со мной поработать, а тут такой шанс.

Яку наморщил нос и усмехнулся.

― Я похож на дурака? Ничему я не радуюсь, просто по работе соскучился. Почти месяц занимался какой-то ерундой, а теперь дело подвернулось, да ещё какое!.. ― он заинтересованно пригляделся к бумагам, которые собирал Куроо, складывая толстые папки в одну высокую стопку. ― Не думай только, что я наивно полагаю, будто бы моё присутствие что-то изменит. Наоборот, я думаю, что ничего нового не привнесу, но мне интересно взглянуть на всё это изнутри. По возможности, конечно, буду помогать. Так что, пойдём и займёмся делом или ты планируешь ещё немного повздыхать и пожаловаться на свою незавидную судьбу?

Куроо прищурился. Искренности и живому рациональному подходу Яку оставалось только завидовать. Он прекрасно понимал, что к чему и не строил иллюзий в отличие от любых других копов в управлении, кто мог стать его напарником. Те бы взялись Куроо жалеть, подбадривать и всячески подмазываться, а это было куда хуже, чем язва в напарниках. Так что Савамуре всё же стоило отдать должное и сказать спасибо за то, что ему достался Яку, а не какой-нибудь Сугавара или Такетора. И эти копы были хороши в своём деле, но никто не сравнится с Мориске и его умением поставить на место кого угодно.

― Сейчас соберу бумаги и поищем место поспокойнее, ― отозвался Куроо уже без яда в голосе. Яку согласно покивал и пристроился в его кресле. ― Как отпуск?

― Этот попытка завязать светскую беседу? ― улыбнулся Яку. Куроо пожал плечами. Он хлопнул на высокую башню папок последнюю, оценил работу, попытался подцепить нижнюю и поднять всё разом. Башня охотно поддавалась, но страшно шаталась, так что он решил поделить её надвое. Пока Куроо занимался этим, откуда-то выскользнул маленький листок для заметок, спикировав мятым квадратиком под стол. Яку полез за ним и поднял, уставившись на картинку. На стикере был нарисован взъерошенный чёрный котёнок, чём-то отдалённо напоминающий самого Куроо. У него были огромные жёлтые глаза, наглая морда и длинный хвост-щётка. Рисунок был милым, и Яку невольно заулыбался, протянув его владельцу. ― У тебя тут выпало.

― А? Спасибо, ― Куроо растерянно моргнул и взял стикер, пряча в нагрудный карман. Яку хитро ощерился.

― Кто это тебе такие штуки рисует? Подарок от твоей подружки? Довольно миленько.

Куроо окатил его холодным взглядом, настолько пронизывающим, что язык сам, без каких-либо дополнительных усилий с его стороны, примёрз к нёбу.

― Если это попытка завязать светский разговор, то тема не самая удачная, ― вернул шпильку Куроо. Он выдохнул и слегка смягчился. ― К тому же, кто знает какие вопросы захочу задать я? Дай-ка подумать, например, что-то из того, каким конкретно техникам ты обучал своего стажёра, того длинноного полукровку. Все в курсе, что ты прекрасный фехтовальщик и порвёшь любого на соревнованиях, но поговаривают, что и в других французских штучках ты силён. Ну, знаешь, всякие там поцелуи и другие развлечения…

― Хватит, ― жёстко отрезал Яку. Он раскраснелся не то от смущения, не то от злости, накатившей на него вместе с волной обвинений. Он не взялся доказывать, что непричастен к слухам, но и развивать тему или как-то отвечать на провокации тоже не стал. ― Я понял тебя: личное ― табу. Учту на будущее.

― Давай об этом хотя бы не на работе… ― предельно вежливо попросил Куроо, кивая на стопку с записями по делу. ― Бери и пошли за мной.

Подхватив бумаги, они двинулись по коридору, осторожно лавируя между столами, стараясь не растерять по дороге ценный груз. Через пару минут блужданий и заглядываний в кабинеты, Куроо нашёл пустой и по-хозяйски ввалился внутрь.

Яку прикрыл дверь, опустил жалюзи. Пока Куроо готовился и разбирался с бумажным хаосом, он подтащил к нему доску и маркер для записи, уселся напротив и стал ждать.

― Много у тебя материала, ― уважительно сказал он. ― Всё сам насобирал?

― Вместе с Бокуто. Тут есть такие штуки, которые ни один нормальный человек не стал бы делать при ведении дела, ― поделился Куроо, вытаскивая стопку листков. ― Смотри. Дактилоскопия десяти человек. Все жители одного дома. Вот эти пальчики, ― он пролистал бумаги, указав на одну из последних, ― маленькой девчушки-ангелочка. Сомневаюсь, что она наш убийца, но чем чёрт не шутит.

― Да вы тут совсем отчаялись, как я погляжу, ― присвистнул Яку, возвращая листки. Он задумчиво провёл несколько раз по короткостриженому затылку ладонью. Дело, видимо, было и правда объёмным. Куроо наконец закончил и выжидающе уставился на него, словно бы ожидая отмашки. ― Выкладывай, что успел насобирать. Только, пожалуйста, без отпечатков пальцев маленьких девочек, хорошо?

― Договорились, ― согласился Куроо. ― Мог бы и не просить, в любом случае обошлось бы без этого. По каждой жертве мы определили два пакета с документами: основной и дополнительный. Записи кочуют из одного в другой по мере изучения этого дела. Эти отпечатки из дополнительного ― информации никакой нам не дали, но они есть. И хорошо, что есть, всегда можно держать руку на пульсе.

― Действительно, сразу на паре десятков рук, ― фыркнул Яку. ― Ты и правда занимаешься этим все семь лет?

― Со второго года, первую жертву долго не связывали с делом в целом.

― Ясно. А какие прогнозы на этот год? ― спросил Яку, заинтересованно поглядывая на Куроо.  
Он мгновенно изменился в лице, кажется, стал даже выглядеть старше своих лет. Взгляд потемнел и потяжелел, губы сжались в тонкую линию. Яку видел и понимал, что вопрос ему не нравится, он его душит, как нечто такое, что не даёт покоя ни днём, ни ночью, с приближением часа икс, становясь всё объёмнее и весомее. И чем дальше, тем хуже. Именно поэтому Савамура и приставил его к делу, чтобы в случае чего вовремя забить тревогу и попросить помощи. Сейчас Яку пытался оценить ситуацию, трезво посмотреть со стороны и уже успел пожалеть, что ввязался во всё это. Куроо его откровенно пугал.

― До Хеллоуина осталось всего четыре дня, ― медленно начал он, когда понял, что неловкое молчание в комнате обратилось в гнетущее и зловещее. ― Мои прогнозы? Я не знаю. Каждый год я думаю о том, что этого не произойдёт, и каждый раз ошибаюсь.

― Но в этот раз всё иначе, ― нерешительно подсказал Яку. Куроо рассеянно моргнул и перевёл на него тяжёлый взгляд. Прошла ещё пара секунд, и радужка его глаз посветлела, губы сложились в лёгкую дрожащую полуулыбку. Куроо с силой провёл ладонью по лицу и закивал.

― Да, тут ты прав. В этот раз мы попытаемся подготовиться лучше, поискать какие-нибудь закономерности, вычислить связь между жертвами или местами преступлений. Копнём глубже. Савамура несколько лет подряд не давал мне доступа ко всей информации, что требовалась, в этом году всё будет по-другому.

― А чем обосновывал? ― Куроо неопределённо пожал плечами и махнул рукой. Яку недовольно поморщился, сразу же догадавшись в чём дело. ― Ясно, не было приказа сверху, а теперь, стало быть, зашевелились?

― Да. Шестой жертвой был чиновник. Нетрудно догадаться, что это существенно помогло ведению дела. Ну, что ты готов? Это затянется на какое-то время, ― Яку с охотой покивал, пододвигаясь ближе к столу. ― Хорошо. Как много ты знаешь?

― М-м-м, ну, как все, наверное? В основном из сводок, что-то с общих собраний и отчётов. Достаточно информации, но не вся. После того как ты единолично завладел этим делом, в детали я не лез, да и своих забот было полно, так что знаю то же, что и все остальные, но без подробностей, ― развёл руками Яку и начал теребить папку с цифрой три в углу. Куроо смотрел куда-то сквозь него, словно прикидывал с чего лучше начать. ― Знаю, что жертв было семь, все убиты разными способами, видимо так, как было удобнее всего, чтобы застать врасплох: ножевое, удушение, отравление. Интересно, конечно же, не это, а то в каких обстоятельствах их находили. Честно говоря, я до сих пор не могу понять, какой воспалённый мозг мог до подобного додуматься.

― Никто не может, ― раздражённо фыркнул Куроо. ― Посмотришь фотографии? Все дела в папках, для удобства их пронумеровали. Это мои оригиналы, в нашем архиве неполные копии с основным пакетом документов.

Яку присмотрелся к пухлым папкам, открыл ближайшую и подтянул к себе. Чего тут только не было! Куча отчётов со вскрытия с дополнительными пометками, наискось записанными на полях; тонны исписанных вручную бланков криминалистов и бесконечные списки с именами, отдельный файл с фотографиями. Какие-то пометки Куроо хаотично делал на первом, что попадалось под руку: испачканной в соусе салфетке, чеке с заправки, бисерным почерком умудрившись втиснуть несколько своих мыслей на крохотной бумажке. Яку разворошил всё это богатство, бегло пробежался взглядом и понял, что самостоятельно разобраться в чужом хаосе ему не по силам.

― Фото я посмотрю, по жертвам информацию озвучивай сам, только самое главное. Первых двух можешь пропустить, ― Яку привстал и потянулся к папкам один и два, по очереди заглянув внутрь. Какое-то время он внимательно присматривался к посиневшему изодранному трупу в рваной одежде, поморщился и обратил взгляд ко второй жертве. Этот не выглядел так омерзительно как первый, но от лицезрения распластанного на асфальте «загримированного» под волка тела, стало как-то не по себе. ― Последнего, в принципе, тоже пропусти ― тот труп я видел на вскрытии, довольно мерзкое зрелище. И скандал с этими детьми был тот ещё, но я могу понять их матерей. Если что, освежу память позже, как будет время.

Комментарий о осаждавших участок дамочках Куроо оставил без внимания и на удивление послушно собрал три папки, отложив их в сторону. Оставшиеся он придвинул ближе.

― Ладно, тогда «Зомби», «Оборотня» и «Франкенштейна» пропускаем. Перейдём сразу к третьей жертве ― «Мумия».

― Ты так и будешь их называть? ― прыснул в кулак Яку. Он уже успел взять в руки пачку детальных фото и присмотреться к пропитанным ― настоящей или бутафорской ― кровью бинтам, обтянутому кожей черепу с ввалившимися глазницами, прикрытыми пергаментной плёнкой век.

― А ты запомнишь девять имён и биографий? ― холодно поинтересовался Куроо. Яку примирительно пожал плечами и махнул рукой, дескать, ладно, проехали. ― То-то же. Его нашли позже, чем во всех остальных случаях ― через неделю после Хеллоуина. Труп обнаружили в одном из самых тихих кварталов, где образцово-показательные улочки с уютными домиками, дорожками для бега и аккуратными газонами. Так вот, какое-то время люди даже не понимали, что это мертвец. Думали, что просто очень качественная декорация, установленная кем-то из местных. Подходили, фотографировались ― боюсь даже подумать о том, что они чувствовали, когда в новости пролезли сводки о найденном трупе.

― Сомневаюсь, что обрадовались, ― поморщился Яку, рассматривая фотографии и попутно пролистывая отчёт. ― Как поняли, что труп? В деле указано, что тело находилось на участке, прилегающем к дому, проданному с аукциона.

― Да, верно, ― с готовностью кивнул Куроо. ― Его нашли какие-то мальчишки. Из разряда тех сорванцов, которые любят разламывать тыквы и закидывать дома туалетной бумагой. Они увидели «манекен» в окровавленных бинтах, подбежали, чтобы разломать его и оказалось, что никакой это не манекен. Тут же приехал патруль, потом вызвали нас, когда вспомнили о прошлогоднем «Оборотне» у Ратуши. Уже после беглого осмотра стало ясно, что это наш клиент. Тело забрали, опросили всех свидетелей, проверили видеорегистраторы ― ничего. В тот момент я стал понимать, что мы крепко вляпались.

― А что с телом? ― Яку нахмурился и пригляделся к фото. Человек на нём выглядел не просто худым, а действительно иссушённым, словно кто-то сунул его в огромную сушилку для овощей и держал там до тех пор, пока он не стал смахивать на всамделишную мумию. ― Эксперты выяснили кто его так? Сам или убийца постарался?

― Вроде как сам, ― сморщился Куроо. ― У него все ступни и вены в язвах и гематомах. Может, если бы не убийство, то он скоро склеил бы ласты. А так получил ножевое под рёбра ― лезвие вошло аккуратно, достало точно до сердца. Он даже не мучился. Разве что после смерти превратился в реквизит.

Куроо запнулся на полуслове, нехотя вспомнив о летучих мышах Акааши. Он тряхнул головой и перевёл взгляд на Яку, внимательно изучавшего биографию «Мумии».

― Что ещё можешь сказать о нём, помимо того, что он плотно сидел на наркотиках? У нас на него что-нибудь было?

― Не поверишь, но нет, ни разу не проходил по нашему ведомству, и только при обыске его апартаментов мы выяснили, что мужик был крупной рыбой в своей сфере. В свободное время увлекался хранением и распространением, у него дома чего только не нашли, начиная от травки и ЛСД, и заканчивая кокаином и героином. Копы, которые переворачивали его дом, нашли записи, адреса и телефоны клиентов, большую заначку с товаром. Отдел по борьбе с наркотиками в тот год прямо-таки светился от счастья ― у них работы на следующие несколько лет было хоть отбавляй. Даже немного жаль было им отдавать такую добычу.

― Чего не сделаешь ради душевного спокойствия Кьётани, ― развёл руками Яку. В этот раз с Куроо он был полностью согласен, но невероятно счастливую рожу сержанта из отдела по борьбе с наркотиками стоило увидеть и ради неё любой из копов в управлении отдал бы что угодно, не только сорванный порошками всех мастей джек-пот. ― С этим делом всё понятно, давай дальше. Если память мне не изменяет, то следующей была дама?

― Предъяви на досуге своей памяти ― где-то эта чертовка крутится без твоего ведома. ― Яку криво улыбнулся. Куроо повторил его выражение лица и вздохнул. Чем дальше они продвигались по хронологии убийств, тем больше он напрягался и нервничал. ― Четвёртым был «Призрак», а вот уже пятой ― «Ведьма». Он ― вор. Грабил аккуратно и красиво, долго не могли вычислить, а когда поймали, посадили. Срок был немаленький, но он отсидел несколько лет и вышел, «за примерное поведение», хотя мне кажется, что там просто хорошо поработали адвокаты, которые бились над его делом днями и ночами. Этот тип, кстати, один из немногих, кто вроде как никого не убивал. По крайней мере, мы не смогли ничего найти. «Ведьма» другое дело ― издевательства над людьми, шантаж, проституция и сутенёрство, отмывание денег, наркотики и много чего ещё. Эта дамочка держала свой дом удовольствий в трущобах и имела ещё несколько, на тот случай, если накроют и придётся быстро съезжать. Она заманивала известных в широких кругах людей, истязала их, в рамках дозволенного, разумеется, а после всего требовала денег, и суммы были немаленькие. Когда клиенты отказывались платить, она угрожала, что выложит видео в сеть. Любое обращение в полицию, к частным детективам и прочим Чипам и Дейлам, которые могли бы помочь, автоматически активировало запуск трансляции с записью. Уж не знаю, как это работало, но работало ― несколько таких трансляций удалось записать, но я бы не советовал тебе их искать и смотреть, мерзкое зрелище, напрочь отбивает аппетит и любовь к людям. Короче говоря, после таких показательных наказаний, она стала добиваться своего без грязных методов. Её многие ненавидели, многие пытались заказать, но никому не удалось и пальцем дотронуться ― она живучая, как таракан. По крайней мере была, пока не угодила в лапы нашего убийцы.

Яку восхищённо присвистнул.

― Эта женщина явно знала толк в развлечениях. Что это за места на фото?

― «Призрака» нашли там, где призракам быть и полагается ― в местном доме с привидениями. Он висел на каких-то стропилах, обряженный в простыню с дырками. Если бы не убийство, то я бы даже посмеялся ироничности ситуации, ― нервно хихикнул Куроо. ― «Ведьма» была обнаружена на ферме, где проходила ярмарка тыкв. Представляешь? За городом! Не знаю, как убийца умудрился дотащить туда эту даму, габариты у неё явно не как у феи, но он честно усадил её возле тыкв, оставшихся после праздника, соорудил декорации и всё так же остался незамеченным. Ни следов ног или протектора шин, ни отпечатков ― снова ничего.

Яку подтянул фото поближе и присмотрелся. Ведьма и правда была словно списана с иллюстрации книжки со страшными сказками про злых колдуний, поедающих непослушных детишек. Тело крупной женщины в возрасте, обряженное в чёрное и с нахлобученной на макушку остроконечной шляпкой, кто-то заботливо устроил на тюке сена, обложив вокруг тыквами с вырезанными устрашающими мордами. Выглядела эта картина завораживающе и немного пугающе от того, что казалось, будто ведьма сейчас раскроет глаза и с оглушительным гоготом ворвётся сквозь фото прямо к ним. Яку тряхнул головой и отбросил в сторону фотографию. Они сидели с этими делами всего ничего, а он уже был не против взять перерыв. Неудивительно, что Куроо, столько лет варясь в этом, стал понемногу сдавать.

― Знаешь, мне кажется, что такие места были выбраны не случайно, причём во всех случаях: «Зомби» нашли на углу самой оживлённой улицы, людей и следов там было полно, и найти «тот самый» след довольно трудно в такой ситуации, согласись? «Оборотня» вообще распластали у Ратуши, а «Мумия» преспокойно стала звездой интернета, засветившись на десятке фото, ― Яку перевёл дыхание и взглянул на Куроо. Судя по его довольной улыбке и покачиванию головы, он думал о том же самом. — Вот и эта ферма с тыквами ― всю неделю торговля шла наперебой, наверняка, следов там было полно, да только вот попробуй отыщи нужный. И с заброшенным домом ― сколько в нём побывало подростков? Убийца заметает следы странным, но безотказным, образом, стоит отдать должное его смекалке.

― Да, ты прав, чертовски прав, ― снова закивал Куроо, взявшись что-то чёркать в бумагах. ― На той ферме мы нашли с полсотни хорошо различимых следов, но это уже походило на какое-то издевательство вроде поиска соломинки в ворохе иголок. Веришь или нет, но там были следы шин какой-то из наших служебных машин, может, моей даже. Или твоей.

Яку нехорошо прищурился и поджал губы. Куроо испытывал его, всё ещё не доверял, хотя и начал говорить откровеннее, а не просто сыпать голыми фактами, которые он мог и сам прочитать.

― Я не самый большой любитель тыкв и уж точно не фанат фонариков из них, ― открестился от испытывающего взгляда Яку, неожиданно улыбнувшись. Куроо какое-то время продолжал пялиться на него, но всё же сбавил обороты, вернувшись к записям. ― Да уж, как ни крути, а перспектива не самая радужная. Не иметь ни одного подозреваемого ничуть не лучше, чем иметь пятьдесят или даже сотню. Вы проверяли кого-нибудь из них?

― Нет, но среди засветившихся поискали тех, кто мог быть знаком с нашей «Ведьмой» или другими жертвами, ― Куроо помолчал и вдруг усмехнулся, словно вспомнил что-то. ― Трасологи прокляли меня, но всё же излазили всю парковку, нашли кучу следов протекторов шин. После пришлось поставить им выпивку, но оно того стоило, хотя ничего и не дало в итоге. Мы можем проверить, если…

Яку поморщился и потянулся к следующей папке, всем своим видом давая понять, что думает об этом предложении.

На новых фото был один из тех типов трупов, которые долго не можешь забыть и видишь в кошмарах. На синем брезенте, расстеленном на берегу городского пруда, словно мёртвое животное, распласталось тело. Оно раздулось до невероятных размеров, и если бы не брючный костюм, Яку с трудом бы поверил в то, что перед ним человек. Облепленный водорослями с головы до ног, труп за время плавания приобрёл неприятный оттенок кожи. Губы и глазные яблоки с веками отсутствовали, их съели рыбы. На шее бледными, мертвенно-зелёными щелями виднелись «жабры» ― ровные поперечные полосы с двух сторон. Яку поморщился и вздрогнул, быстро отводя взгляд.

― А это, стало быть, тот кого мы должны благодарить за то, что сейчас имеем удовольствие запускать руки даже в самые засекреченные архивы? Тот самый продажный чиновник?

― Ага, ― кивнул Куроо, вытягивая шею, чтобы на секунду взглянуть на фотографию и тут же отвернуться, кривясь и мрачнея. ― После того, как мы его нашли, решили, что это какое-нибудь заказное убийство. Было расхождение в сроках: если судить по тому сколько он провалялся на дне, и как его потрепали рыбы, его убили до Хеллоуина, так что на какое-то время мы решили, что серийные убийства прекратились. К тому же на первый взгляд он был нормальным. Ну, конечно, насколько нормальным может быть труп мужчины, посиневший и размякший до состояния медузы.

― И что, больше никаких странностей с телом?

Куроо кивнул на фотографии в руках Яку.

― Дальше пролистай, ― глухо буркнул он. Зашелестела плотная фотобумага, Яку невольно охнул, когда дошёл до последних изображений. ― Кто-то сшил его кожу на пальцах, сделал вроде как перепонки или ещё что-то такое. Короче говоря, плакали наши надежды горючими слезами. Этого парня мы окрестили «Водяным» и стали рыться в его делах. На тот момент уже было хорошо понятно, что жертвами становились только те, кто таил за душой какое-нибудь грязное дельце, невиновных убийца не трогал. После проведения расследования, нам удалось выяснить, что этот тип выводил крупные суммы из городского бюджета и переправлял их разным организациям.

― Он спонсировал группировки или что?

Куроо пожал плечами.

― Я не знаю. Дело по конкретно этому типу забрали у нас сразу же, ты видишь, ― он тряхнул перед носом Яку папкой, самой тонкой, по сравнению с остальными, ― изъяли почти всё, запретили копаться в этом дерьме и передали «куда следует». Ясно только одно, что за ним был грешок и немаленький. Знал бы ты, сколько раз Акааши пришлось мотаться по судам и давать свидетельские показания.

― Акааши? ― заинтересовался Яку.

Куроо замялся и нервно потёр шею.

— Это мой сожитель. Он в Ратуше как раз работает. Не у этого типа, но знал его, ― быстро нашёлся он, отворачиваясь от Яку, который его словам не поверил от слова «совсем». ― Он-то мне и рассказал, что за ним какие-то выводы денег числились. В любом случае, как бы это ни бесило, но больше нам всё равно не узнать. Даже с новым вип-доступом от капитана.

Яку понятливо покивал и ещё раз оглядел бардак на столе. Он тяжело вздохнул и на минуту взял паузу, прикрыл глаза и попытался всё скомпоновать в голове.

― Стало быть, ― подал он голос через какое-то время, — это всё?

― Да.

― Семь трупов ― по одному на каждый год?

― Девять, ― поправил Куроо, ― последний был слеплен из трёх.

― Всё это, ― Яку обвёл взглядом стол с бумагами, ― очень серьёзно. Как ты думаешь, сколько людей к этому причастны?

― Один, ― с уверенностью сказал Куроо. ― Уже выяснили, что в случаях с «Зомби», «Мумией» и этим размякшим чиновником есть связь ― их всех убил один человек, одной рукой, одинаковым ударом, длинным острым предметом под рёбра, очень аккуратным. «Ведьму» и «Оборотня» отравили: им сделали инъекцию формальдегида в высокой концентрации, а в таких случаях он не хуже кислоты изнутри разъедает. «Призрак» был задушен.

― Ну а что насчёт всех этих представлений? Это тяжело делать в одиночку, ― упорствовал Яку.

― Не спорю, ― развёл руками Куроо, ― но тот, кто убивает подобным образом, делает это так… Щепетильно, продуманно… Мне кажется, что для него это интимный процесс, вряд ли к подобному можно подпустить другого человека. Он наверняка в хорошей физической форме, умён и терпелив, прежде всего ценит порядок и последовательность. Нет, Яку, это одиночка и для него эти убийства ― что-то личное, так я считаю.

― Интересное мнение, ― улыбнулся Яку, потерев подбородок. ― А как думаешь, что будет, когда поймаем?

Куроо улыбнулся в ответ. Ему понравилась такая трактовка ― «когда поймаем». Это уже чуть больше располагало его к Яку.

― Сейчас я даже не знаю, ни малейшего понятия не имею. Убийства необычные как ни крути: он устраивает шоу, но его жертвы сами преступники. Ты ведь в курсе того, что идиоты со второго этажа делают ставки на то, кто умрёт в этом году? Когда это увидел Савамура, там одними объяснительными не отделались, ― злорадно хмыкнул Куроо. ― Не знаю, что будет, когда мы его поймаем. Не знаю, что будет, когда мы предъявим его правосудию, и что может решить суд. К тому же, глупо отрицать тот факт, что преступность в городе снизилась. Некоторые его жертвы были серьёзными людьми в преступных кругах, когда избавились от нескольких из них, разом исчезло немало проблем. Оставшихся он просто распугал. Он совершает зло, но вместе с тем, помогает, как бы мне не хотелось этого признавать.

― Согласен, ― задумчиво кивнул Яку. ― Если тебе интересно моё мнение, то тут скорее всего разговор будет о нескольких пожизненных.

― Об этом пока рано думать, ― неожиданно мягко осадил его Куроо, возвращая обратно к насущному. ― А что насчёт мотива? Есть мысли? Ты думаешь, что он успокоится, когда очистит город от всей этой грязи, в которой мы просто возимся, как малые дети, в то время как он делает реальные вещи, не опираясь ни на доказательства, ни на связи ― он просто делает то, что считает нужным.

― Похоже, что мы имеем дело с вигилантом, ― поделился мыслями Яку и начал массировать виски. ― Сам посуди: все жертвы ― преступники, успевшие натворить дел так или иначе. На кого-то мы не нарыли достаточно информации, у кого-то были хорошие адвокаты и ублюдков оправдали по всем статьям, ну а кто-то до поры до времени не отсвечивал, а потом попался в руки нашего убийцы, а уже после вскрылась правда.

Куроо задумчиво хмыкнул и медленно произнёс:

― Все, кто хоть как-то касался этого дела, считают так же.

― Ты считаешь иначе? ― с интересом спросил Яку.

― Не совсем, но мне кажется, что здесь есть что-то ещё. А что насчёт выбранного времени? Хеллоуин. Вроде бы ничего необычного, в последнюю неделю октября вечно творится всякая дичь. И года не обходилось без поджогов, краж и случайных утопленников в тазах с яблоками.

Яку фыркнул и закатил глаза. Это дело он хорошо помнил. Как-то раз какой-то недотёпа напился и взялся нырять за яблоками, переборщил с задержкой дыхания, так и утонул. Глупо вышло.

― Ну, на ритуал однозначно не похоже. В широком его смысле. К Хеллоуину вечно активизируется всякий сброд, охочий до магического. Как-то раз мне пришлось разгонять пьяных сатанистов, так они всю дорогу до управления верещали, что попали в руки к демону, ― весело поделился Яку, закусывая кончик ручки.

— Это вот они ни разу не ошиблись, ― смешливо зафыркал Куроо, уворачиваясь от полетевшего в его сторону колпачка. ― По правде говоря, я сперва думал так же, на классическое понятие «ритуала» это не похоже ― ни крови, ни свечей, никакой сатанинской атрибутики. Тут другое, что-то такое, что удовлетворяет его лично ― снова я возвращаюсь к тому, что уже говорил. Это его личный ритуал, если можно так сказать. Не просто хаотичные фанатичные действия, а тщательно продуманные и спланированные, шаг за шагом. Только из-за этого до сих пор и не попался ― он очень внимателен к деталям и осторожен, при таких темпах ему точно спешить некуда.

― В таком случае, он точно псих, если думает об убийстве на протяжении целого года, ― фыркнул Яку, плюясь чернилами, капнувшими на язык из прокушенного стержня.

— Это к примеру, ― отмахнулся Куроо. ― Знаешь о чём ещё я подумал? Во время Хеллоуина проще спрятаться. Всюду маски, костюмы, веселье и сумасшествие. Откровенно говоря, некоторым копам вообще не до вакханалий, происходящих на улицах, они сами не дураки отдохнуть. Ну и согласись, что никто не заподозрит человека, который будет тащить, скажем, тележку с реквизитом, тыквы там и всё такое, а под ним спрячет труп. С такой поклажей можно спокойно перемещаться и не бояться, что засекут. Это я к тому, как он перемещается в городе, никем не замеченный, и как оставляет свои «подарки».

― В этом есть логика.

― Ещё бы нет, ― гордо выпятил грудь Куроо, впрочем, тут же сдувшись и снова нахмурившись. ― Я как-то даже предлагал Савамуре арестовывать всяких подозрительных типов, но это ничего не дало ― ребята просто просидели сутки в управлении, а убийство всё равно произошло. На следующий год он мне отказал, сказал, что это бесполезно.

Яку сочувственно качнул головой.

― Савамура не станет работать с непроверенными или рисковыми методами. К тому же, такие аресты не обоснованы и порочат наше управление. Копы и так не купаются в любви горожан, а если мы начнём задержания невпопад, то нас живьём съедят.

К сожалению, это была чистейшая правда, и не согласиться Куроо не мог.

― После всех этих убийств люди стали к нам относиться с меньшим доверием.

― Неудивительно, ― усмехнулся Яку. ― Как верить копу, который не может защитить?

― Который не может раскрыть дело, ― в тон Яку, проскрипел Куроо. Он снова помрачнел и нахмурился.

― Да ладно тебе, не вешай нос, ― преувеличенно бодро заголосил Мориске и потянулся, разминая затёкшую поясницу. ― Тут и правда ни черта не понятно. На твоём месте я бы передал дело вышестоящим инстанциям ещё года четыре назад и не парился с этим, но нет ― ты держишься.

― Я должен разобраться и понять, что тут происходит, поэтому…

Куроо замолчал и понурил голову.

― Разбирайся, пожалуйста, я тебе не начальник, но, Куроо, не сходи с ума только, ― честно и откровенно выпалил Яку. Скрывать истинную причину своего назначения он не собирался, да и Куроо знал, что к чему. ― Скажи лучше вот что: у тебя есть какой-нибудь план? Лично я не вижу сейчас никакого выхода, кроме как усесться за перечитывание этой горы макулатуры. Но сдаётся мне, что ты занимаешься подобным уже не первый год. Так что теперь делать?

― Не знаю, ― неожиданно честно признался он. ― Перепроверю всё ещё раз. Мне кажется, мы недостаточно глубоко копнули. Может, за душой у каждого есть что-то схожее, что мы могли не заметить? Или можно пообщаться с родными жертв?

― С родными «жертв»? ― неожиданно саркастично повторил за ним Яку. ― А ничего, что они так-то преступники?

Куроо смерил его холодным строгим взглядом.

― Преступники или нет, но их убили, и я должен понять, кто это сделал. Если это вигилант, то он как никто другой понимает, что в конце концов останется последним, что в городе только он будет единственным злодеем. И когда это случится, он или сдастся, или переключится на простых людей, чего никак нельзя допускать, ― вздохнул он. ― В любом случае, нужно попробовать, других вариантов всё равно у нас нет.

Яку внимательно посмотрел на Куроо, про себя отметив лёгкую сумасшедшинку во взгляде и наметившиеся круги под глазами. Пока что вроде бы всё было в норме.

― Ладно, дело твоё, проверяй, выискивай, ― развёл он руками, выбираясь из-за стола. ― На мою помощь, разумеется, можешь рассчитывать в полной мере. Савамура даёт тебе самый высокий доступ, поэтому ищи. Постарайся найти хотя бы одну зацепку, из которой мы сможем выжать всё.

― Хорошо, сделаю всё возможное, ― решительно тряхнул головой Куроо.

***  
Как оказалось, сделать «всё возможное» было задачей не такой уж и простой. Календарь почти разменял второй десяток дней, ответственный час приближался неумолимо, и до Хеллоуина оставалось всего ничего, а дело так и не сдвинулось с мёртвой точки. Даже имея доступ ко всем базам, второго детектива под боком и любого рода помощь в расследовании, Куроо не смог отыскать чего-то нового.

Не помог ни свежий взгляд постороннего и непредвзятого человека, ни опрос всех, кого можно было опросить, ни самые грязные подробности личных жизней каждой из жертв. Куроо зарылся в настолько далёкое прошлое, что знал едва ли ни всё, начиная от предпочтений в еде каждого убитого и заканчивая тем, какое именно плохое слово он нацарапал в туалете в возрасте шестнадцати лет.

Он работал как сумасшедший, на износ. Появлялся дома только для того, чтобы быстро принять душ, вытащить из шкафа чистую рубашку, сухо клюнуть Акааши в щёку и снова убежать на службу. Подобный ритм жизни выбивал из привычной колеи их обоих, и вскоре нервничать начал и Акааши, подхватив чужое настроение. Всё это время он стоически сносил одиночество и молчал, без лишних расспросов подавал чашку с горячим чаем в третьем часу ночи, а уже через пять минут осторожно забирал её из пальцев заснувшего прямо в одежде Куроо.

Вот уже несколько лет подряд они словно бы заболевали в одно и то же время, заражали друг друга хандрой и унынием, тонули в холодном осеннем болоте подступающей к ним на цыпочках депрессии, непонятно кем протащенной под полой куртки.

Очередное утро ничем не отличалось от утра позапрошлого года, когда за два дня до Хеллоуина и нового убийства Куроо в ярости расколошматил ноутбук. В этот раз ничего бьющегося у него в руках и поблизости не было, а яичницу, механически пережёвываемую и проглатываемую, в рот отправляла пластиковая голубая вилка, которую Акааши благоразумно успел подсунуть под руку.

Он сидел напротив Куроо, бесшумно пил кофе, краем глаза следя за кончиком поскрипывающего карандаша. В попытке определить его степень усталости, Акааши прищуривался и приглядывался, сочувственно рассматривал тени под глазами, нездоровый цвет лица и след от желтка, стянувший кожу на щеке.

Он хотел помочь, сделать всё возможное, чтобы хоть как-то облегчить мучения Куроо, но боялся показаться слишком назойливым, испортить всё окончательно. Акааши оставалась роль молчаливого наблюдателя, надёжного плеча и жилетки, в которой можно было найти утешение в любое время дня и ночи. Другое дело, что Куроо искать его не собирался.

Тишина обещала затянуться ещё на какое-то время, а с завтраком пора было заканчивать. Акааши отставил опустевшую кружку, отодвинул стул и застыл под взглядом ошарашено пялящихся на него глаз.

― Дети, ― от его шёпота по спине пробежали мурашки.

― Что? ― не понял Акааши, смаргивая удивление. Куроо ещё раз пробежался взглядом по своим записям, тяжело задышал, вскинул голову и снова уставился вперёд, жутковато и нервно улыбаясь. ― С тобой всё хорошо?

― Да, то есть, не очень!.. ― со скрипом поехали ножки стула по полу, голубая вилка, разбрасывая остатки яичницы, шлёпнулась на пол. ― Я, кажется, понял! Смотри!

Куроо тряхнул листком, на котором делал записи, и сунул его Акааши под нос. Заметки были путанные, почти ничего не различить, буквы плясали, а слова прыгали из-за дрожащей руки и слишком сильного нажима грифеля на бумагу. Он составлял какой-то список, выписывал то ли события, то ли какие-то детали, так сразу и не поймёшь.

― Мне можно смотреть на твои записи? ― неуверенно протянул Акааши, поднимая взгляд на Куроо. Тот скорчил оскорблённое лицо и взглядом ещё раз указал на бумагу. ― Честно говоря, ничего из этого не понимаю.

Куроо вздохнул и взялся объяснять.

― Ещё в самом начале мы обратили внимание, что все жертвы в чём-то схожи: примерно одна и та же возрастная группа, от тридцати семи до сорока двух лет, все так или иначе замешаны в преступном мире и делали то, что осталось безнаказанным. И теперь я нахожу информацию, что у каждого в прошлом были какие-то дела, касающиеся детей. Понимаешь к чему я клоню?

Акааши состроил виноватое лицо.

― Не очень, ― признался он, возвращая листок. Куроо раздражённо цокнул языком, но быстро осёкся, заметив тревожный взгляд, впивающийся в него.

― Просто ответь мне: с чем у тебя ассоциируется Хеллоуин? Ну не морщись ты так!

Акааши с усилием потёр лицо. Он тяжело вздохнул и тихо начал:

― Осень, тыквы, конфеты и фильмы ужасов по телевизору...

― А ещё? ― подначивал его Куроо. ― Ну самое главное, чего в Хеллоуин больше всего на улицах?

― Детей в костюмах?

― Именно! ― просиял Куроо. ― Убийства, происходящие в Хеллоуин, трупы в костюмах и пострадавшие дети. Мне кажется, что здесь есть какая-то связь, но какая? Пока не могу понять.

Акааши улыбнулся. Он подошёл ближе и обнял его, прижимаясь к груди.

― Ты молодец, хорошо поработал, ― сказал он. ― Движешься в верном направлении. Но такие вопросы тебе лучше обсуждать с коллегами, я ведь не полицейский.

Последнее слово он выдавил из себя с такой болью и ядом, что Куроо поморщился. Обсуждение этого вопроса было под строжайшим запретом.

― Ты, как всегда, прав. Пойду, пожалуй, навещу коротышку Мориске, он вроде бы уже должен подъехать на работу.

― Иди, ― глухо отозвался Акааши, пряча лицо на груди Куроо. Его слегка потряхивало, словно бы от озноба. Куроо обнял его, наклонился и чмокнул в макушку, носом втягивая запах волос.

― Отпустить не хочешь? ― улыбнулся он. Акааши покрутил головой, но через мгновение сдался, понуро уставившись в пол. Больше всего ему не хотелось оставаться сейчас одному. ― Не перетруждайся, пожалуйста.

Акааши что-то тихо пробормотал в ответ и с охотой подставился под губы, напоследок согревшие его нежным поцелуем.

До управления Куроо добрался в считанные минуты, нарушив с добрый десяток правил дорожного движения. На крейсерской скорости он ворвался внутрь, уже издалека заметив Яку. Заметил, точнее, он Льва ― его стажёра, ― и безошибочно сориентировался на эту дылду, возвышающуюся над всем людским морем.

― Но, наставник!.. ― канючил Лев и умоляюще смотрел на Яку.

― Никаких «но», ступай и делай то, что я сказал, Лев! ― махнул рукой на стажёра он и сделал страшные глаза. Лев состроил жалобную мордочку, обречённо кивнул и понуро поплёлся прочь. Яку звонко цокнул языком и крутанулся на пятках, заметив возле себя запыхавшегося Куроо. ― Чёртова молодёжь… Привет, где-то пожар? Или, погоди-ка, ты что-то нашёл?.. Да, судя по твоей довольной роже, так оно и есть.

― Ты чертовски прав, ― с горячностью объявил Куроо, хлопнув на стол свой листок и ещё кучу заметок сверху. ― Я понял, чем связаны между собой жертвы.

― Помимо того, что все являются преступниками?

Куроо недовольно зыркнул в его сторону. Яку примирительно поднял ладони и присел на краешек стола:

― Хорошо, я тебя слушаю и не перебиваю.

― Каждый из них так или иначе был замешан в каких-то делах, касающихся детей, ― начал Куроо, и Яку изумлённо выгнул бровь, потянув руки к листкам. ― Сейчас объясню, смотри: наш «Франкенштейн», точнее его голова ― человек, подозревавшийся в изнасиловании ребёнка. Вина не была доказана в полной мере, свидетелей нет, а потерпевший… Он умер через год после случившегося, просто сгорел, не выдержав всего этого. «Ведьма» обвинялась в жестоком обращении не только с собственными детьми, за что её лишили родительских прав, так она ещё и по молодости колотила соседских детишек, это подтвердили её престарелые тётка с кузиной. У «Оборотня» та же история: разодранный им ребёнок, подросток, если быть точнее. Отвести взгляд от себя ему удалось, то дело успешно замяли, оно даже нигде в прессе не освещалось, но в архивах сохранилось. Смерть подростка списали на диких зверей. По всей видимости, орудовавших садовыми граблями ― следы на теле слишком похожи были на металлические зубья, ― нервно фыркнул Куроо. ― И так у каждого, понимаешь?

― А тот чиновник-водолаз? ― прищурился Яку, вскидывая голову. Куроо натурально светился. ― «Мумия»? «Зомби»?

― Говорю же, у всех: или в юности, во времена студенчества, или во взрослом возрасте, ― он всплеснул руками и вдруг осёкся, задумчиво потерев подбородок. Коса нашла на камень ― была кое-какая загвоздка, куда без неё. ― Другое дело, что с «Зомби» не всё так гладко, но у меня есть предположение. Я думаю, что это была случайность.

― Убийство было случайностью? ― не понял Яку, силясь возродить в голове фото и детали преступления. ― Но почерк тот же.

― Тот же, ― согласился Куроо, ― но слишком небрежно всё сделано, что ли. Будто бы убийца на самом деле сомневался, не хотел убивать, но в последний момент всё же решился.  
Яку задумчиво хмыкнул. Первый труп и правда был словно бы «проба пера», он разительно отличался от остальных, но у полиции, после появления второй и третьей жертвы, не осталось сомнения в том, что это было сотворено одним человеком.

― Так, а в послужном списке «Зомби» есть дети? ― Куроо неуверенно качнул головой. — Значит, нет?

― Не знаю, найти что-то на него мне не удалось. Он был моложе всех остальных, обычный великовозрастный хулиган, живший с мамочкой. Самое страшное, что он сделал за свою жизнь, так это то, что сидел на шее своей матери в таком-то возрасте, стащил несколько упаковок пива и собрал целую стопку штрафов за парковку и превышение скорости. Но когда его нашли и потом проводили вскрытие, эксперты и криминалисты нашли на его теле кровь. Не его, и нашли в довольно необычном месте.

― Уж не в заднице ли? ― поморщился Яку. Куроо качнул головой.

― Не угадал, но ты был близок.

― Очередное изнасилование? Ребёнок или подросток?

― Не говори так, будто бы это обычное дело, ― зло зарычали в ответ и Яку примирительно похлопал взвинченного Куроо по плечу. Он тяжело вдохнул и продолжил: ― Не уверен, что имею право пытаться восстанавливать события семилетней давности, но «Зомби» был единственным, чья смерть пришлась именно на тридцать первое октября, хеллоуинскую ночь. Есть мнение, что наш убийца оказался не в том месте и не в то время, увидел то, что ему не понравилось и решил наказать ублюдка.

― Тогда, может, есть свидетель?

― Сложно отыскать жертву, которой могло и не быть — это просто мои догадки и предположения, ― отозвался Куроо, поворачивая голову в сторону. Он был рад своей находке, но вместе с тем его злость на самого себя и управление в целом никуда не делась. Как так вышло, что этого не нашли раньше? Почему столько лет они изучали только то, что было уже сто раз проверено, даже не пытаясь копнуть глубже? Неужели и правда для того, чтобы что-то сдвинулось с места, пострадать должен тот, кто имеет «важность»? Куроо зло скрипнул зубами и постарался взять себя в руки. ― Короче говоря, это версия.

— Значит, дети? ― задумчиво отозвался Яку. ― Попробуем что-нибудь из этого вытянуть.

***

― Сладость или гадость?

В дверной проём с громким «Бу» протиснулся Яку. От одного только вида его ужасного галстука с маленькими ведьмочками на мётлах Куроо захотелось повеситься.

― Засунь, свою «сладость» сам знаешь куда, ― глухо буркнул Куроо, вновь обращая взгляд к бумагам, ― будь так любезен.

― Как всегда поразительно вежливый, ― рассмеялся Яку, прикрывая за собой дверь. Лёгкой пританцовывающей походкой он добрался до Куроо, бегло оглядел фронт его работ и недовольно фыркнул, запрыгивая на край стола. Какое-то время он смотрел на то, как Куроо его старательно игнорирует и пытается работать, но наконец не выдержал и со вздохом протянул: ― Я прекрасно понимаю, что ты на взводе и сейчас ничем не хуже собаки, идущей по следу и ждущей команду «Взять!» от хозяина. Но Бога ради, Куроо, нельзя же сидеть сутками напролёт в управлении, будто бы так и надо! Ты когда дома был в последний раз?

― Вчера.

― Неправильный ответ, ― вспыхнул Яку, отбирая у него папку с отчётом криминалиста с места преступления трёхгодичной давности. ― Правильный ― «сегодня утром», но что-то я его не услышал. Ты выглядишь так, будто бы у тебя штопор в заднице, честное слово. И поверь мне, тебе не помешает выкрутить его оттуда хотя бы на сегодня. В конце концов…

― Только посмей сказать «сегодня праздник», ― Куроо угрожающе схватился за внушительных размеров степлер. В умелых руках он мог бы стать грозным оружием и испытывать то, насколько умел взвинченный дальше некуда Куроо, Яку не хотелось. Куроо выпустил степлер из рук, грузно повалившись на стул. ― Чёрт… Я слишком устал от этого дерьма.

― Ну так вали домой! ― всплеснул руками Яку с таким видом, будто бы озвучивал очевидные вещи. ― Займись чем-нибудь другим, выспись и побрейся начисто хотя бы, а то смотреть на тебя жалко!

Куроо тоскливо усмехнулся и качнул головой.

― Хорошо тебе, Яку ― ни забот, ни хлопот. Даже завидую…

Яку хищно прищурился. Он спрыгнул со стола, обошёл его и встал напротив Куроо, уперев руки в бок.  
― Ошибаешься, ― с нескрываемой обидой тихо проговорил он. ― Сильно ошибаешься. Ты думаешь, что раз это не моё дело, то я и сплю спокойно? Думаешь, мне не страшно? Завтрашнего утра я боюсь не меньше твоего. Но зато в отличие от тебя прекрасно понимаю то, что сидение с кислой рожей в управлении и прозябание над делами приведут только к мигрени. Поверь мне, Куроо, ты сделал всё что мог. Это дело безнадёжное. Мы проверили всё, абсолютно всё, не осталось ничего, ни одного места, куда бы мы не залезли. И эта деталь с детьми ― мы семь лет не обращали внимания, но даже теперь, когда откопали её, всё равно не можем ничего с ней сделать. Это… бесполезно, правда. Теперь у нас только один выход: ждать. Завтрашнего утра или утра вторника на следующей неделе. Я не знаю получим ли мы новый труп, как и не знаю, что нам он даст, если будет. В любом случае, мы сейчас бесполезны. Поезжай домой. Тебе нужно отдохнуть, завтра будет тяжёлый день.  
Куроо молчал. Он проглотил эту тираду даже не поморщившись, потому что морщиться было не на что ― Яку кругом был прав. Он измотал себя, довёл до полуобморочного состояния отсутствием должного количества сна, нормальной еды и слишком явного переизбытка кофе. Соглашаться вот так просто не хотелось, но так заманчиво звучало сейчас предложение Яку, кто бы мог подумать.  
― Ты мне не начальник, вообще-то, ― лениво фыркнул Куроо, тут же прикусывая язык ― грозные взгляды кидать Мориске мог так, что становилось и правда страшно. В конце концов не зря за ним закрепилась репутация главного запугивателя стажёров.  
— Это приказ Савамуры.  
― Врёшь поди? ― улыбнулся Куроо, скрывая свою благодарность за ладонью, поднесённой к губам.  
― Вру, ― неожиданно легко согласился Яку. Он протянул руку вперёд, заботливо хлопнув Куроо по плечу. ― Но я не думаю, что он будет против. Мы все беспокоимся о тебе. Дайчи в первую очередь, хоть и старается не лезть к тебе с советами, как обустраивать досуг и рабочее время.  
― Вместо этого он подсылает тебя, ― протянул Куроо, с большой неохотой поднимаясь с кресла.

― Ага, но получается ведь? ― Яку снова хлопнул его, теперь уже промеж лопаток, подтолкнув в сторону двери. ― Давай, поезжай. Посиди в обнимку перед телевизором с этим своим Акааши, переведи дыхание, поешь по-человечески, выспись. Загоняя себя, делу особо-то не поможешь.

У самой двери Куроо притормозил. Реагировать на упоминание Акааши и как-то его комментировать он не стал, вместо этого обернулся, устало улыбнувшись.

― Спасибо, Яку, ― искренне поблагодарил он, вдруг почувствовав, как на него наваливается вся скопившаяся усталость и буквально придавливает своим огромным весом. ― Хоть ты и смахиваешь на мелкого гоблина-тирана, но вещи говоришь правильные. Каждый раз. Пора бы к этому привыкнуть.

Яку коротко хохотнул.

― Умеешь испортить момент. Может, уже перейдём от стадии взаимных оскорблений к более доверительным отношениям?

― Не-а, ― улыбнулся Куроо, с удовольствием пожимая маленькую, но смертоносную ладонь Яку в знак прощания, ― в этом же весь кайф, неужели ты не понимаешь?.. Спасибо за всё, приятель, до завтра.

― Беги уже, недоразумение.

Яку в очередной раз коснулся его, проводив взглядом сперва до сворота в коридор, ведущий к лестницам, а после, уже стоя у окна, от входа в управление до стоянки с дежурными авто, в одно из которых проворно нырнул Куроо.  
***  
Акааши с тихим вздохом облегчения привалился к входной двери. Он повернул защёлку пару раз и наконец позволил себе дать слабину: дрожащие ноги тут же подогнулись, роняя его на пол, из трясущихся пальцев выскользнул пакет с продуктами, по полу покатились ароматные зимние яблоки. Акааши подался вперёд, падая на колени, и начал собирать всё обратно в пакет, неряшливо сгребая в одну кучу. Его лихорадило, а в голове беспрестанно мелькали фейерверками вспышки обрывков фраз: «Сладость или гадость? Сладость или гадость!» ― кто бы мог подумать, что когда-нибудь он будет, пугаясь, вздрагивать от детских голосов, звучащих ему в спину.

Ногти впились в податливую яблочную кожуру, как кровь, пуская липкий сок, заструившийся по пальцам. Акааши стиснул зубы, попытался успокоиться, выкинуть из головы назойливые выкрики, музыку, шуршание кульков с конфетами и грохот петард, взрывающихся прямо под ногами. Это всё должно было остаться там, за дверью, а никак не здесь, где он был в безопасности.

На тяжёлый вдох пришёлся точно такой же тяжёлый выдох, Акааши постепенно успокаивался.  
Из кухни послышалось какое-то бренчание посуды, изрядно удивившее его ― Куроо дома в такую рань? Это даже странно.

― Куроо? Ты уже дома?

Звуки прервались, и в коротенький коридор, соединяющийся с кухней, высунулась всклокоченная голова.

― Привет, ― протянул Куроо, улыбаясь. ― Чего на полу расселся? Всё хорошо?

Акааши от его улыбки плавился и, вопреки собственным ощущениям, качнул головой, заставляя себя подняться на ноги. Огорчать Куроо он ненавидел больше всего на свете.

― Да, всё хорошо. День тот ещё был, ― стягивая пальто и шарф, поделился он, заходя в кухню. Ручки пакета выскользнули из пальцев; яблоки снова рассыпались.

На Куроо розовый фартук, домашняя одежда, от него веет теплом и пахнет чем-то сладким. Акааши прижался к нему, лицом уткнулся в грудь, сумасшедше дыша им, забывая обо всём, что осталось там, во внешнем мире. Вокруг форменный бардак и хаос, в мойке куча грязной посуды. Куроо обнимал его и гладил по лицу, волосам, всюду оставляя белый мучной след, словно пыльцу каких-нибудь фей. Акааши рассеянно огляделся, поднял на него глаза, тихо усмехнувшись:

― Ты решил уничтожить кухню? Неплохое начало.

Куроо оскорблённо фыркнул и задрал нос.

— Вообще-то, я готовлю роскошный ужин и всё это ― творческий процесс, что ты понимаешь в этом, жалкий клерк! ― Акааши не удержался от того, чтобы потянуться вперёд и ущипнуть его за бок. Куроо с довольным хохотом отбился от рук и продолжил сеять хаос в пределах одной кухни. Он взялся за посуду, взбил мыльную пену и изгваздался в ней как следует, всякий раз до дрожи пугая Акааши, когда из его пальцев выскакивала какая-нибудь чашка. ― Яку меня выгнал домой. Сказал, что я разлагаю им праздничный настрой и порчу веселье своей унылой рожей.

― Так и сказал?

― Нет, но готов спорить, именно это он и имел в виду, чёртов коротышка.

― Я рад, что хоть у кого-то в вашем управлении достаёт ума, чтобы понять, как важен отдых.

― И ты, Брут? ― Куроо оскорблённо схватился за сердце. ― Не ожидал.

― Ты стал реже появляться дома, ― тоскливо признался Акааши. Он подошёл ближе, щекой прижался к его спине, слушая мягкий стук сердца. Куроо был тёплый, и его хотелось касаться постоянно. ― Я волновался за тебя. Каждый год волнуюсь, и с каждым разом всё больше. И мне так жаль, что я ничем не могу помочь.

Куроо опустил голову, быстро кивнув.

― Да. Извини, ― он обернулся, взглянув на Акааши. Мыльные руки он отёр об фартук и только потом обнял, покрепче прижимая к себе. ― Год за годом я пытаюсь не так сильно реагировать на происходящее, но, как всегда, ни черта не получается. Для меня всё это важно, поэтому… ― Куроо замолчал, задумчиво пожевав губу. Акааши смотрел на него внимательно, словно ждал какого-то откровения. ― Ладно. Давай не будем о работе хотя бы сейчас? Лучше иди-ка вымой руки и переоденься во что-нибудь менее вызывающее, а то кто знает что может случиться с этим твоим костюмом, в котором ты чертовски сексуален?..

Акааши фыркнул, качнув головой. По груди растеклось тёплое чувство удовольствия и радости ― если Куроо шутит, то значит всё в порядке. Пока он заканчивал творить чудеса на кухне, преувеличенно громко грохоча посудой, Акааши вернулся как раз к торжественной расстановке блюд. Ему стало смешно и сдерживать себя он не стал.

― Пудинг? Индейка и кукуруза? ― он удивлённо выгнул бровь, втягивая носом ароматные запахи. ― Вино… А это что? Печенье с предсказаниями? 

― Они самые, ― гордо выпятил грудь Куроо. ― Тебе не нравится? Только не говори, что ты хотел яблок в карамели и печёной тыквы, которую сверху можно было бы заполировать конфетами.

Акааши улыбнулся, тряхнув головой.

― Что ты, это лучшее, что я видел в жизни. Спасибо.

Куроо польщённо заулыбался и вздохнул с облегчением.

Этот вечер был самым спокойным за последнее время. Они много болтали, обсуждали какую-то ерунду и бесконечно одаривали друг друга долгими тёплыми взглядами. После ужина Куроо потащил на диван, закутал в плед и включил какой-то старый чёрно-белый фильм. Акааши убаюкивало от сытости и тепла Куроо, обнимавшего его. Зарывшись носом в плед, он не заметил, как уложил голову на плечо и задремал, вцепившись в его руку. Сквозь дремоту Акааши чувствовал поцелуи на своей коже и бережные прикосновения пальцев к застарелым рубцам на ладонях и запястьях.

Было хорошо и уютно. Понимание того, что всё это лишь затишье перед бурей, крутилось возле них, но благоразумно не мешало последнему спокойному вечеру.  
***

Утром Куроо проснулся в одиночестве. Акааши смылся на удивление бесшумно, даже не потрудившись его разбудить. Предъявлять ему что-либо было бессмысленно, да и бесполезно ― он и сам бы провернул что-то подобное, махнись они местами.

Собирался Куроо быстро, каждую секунду прислушиваясь к молчащему мобильнику. Ни одного звонка от Яку или капитана, ни одного тревожного сообщения, а в новостных сводках тишина и лишь несколько забросанных тухлыми яйцами домов. Затишье нервировало и заставляло совершать маленькие и незаметные на первый взгляд ошибки: пальцы промахивались по пуговицам, застёгивая через одну; за ключами от машины пришлось возвращаться, но лучше бы он этого не делал ― безопаснее было бы добраться пешком или ещё как-нибудь, чем после переругиваться с патрульными, чью машину он случайно зацепил при парковке у управления.

Череда злоключений продолжилась, макнув в чернильную жижу отчаяния по самую макушку, когда перед Куроо из ниоткуда возник Яку. Выглядел он собранно и скорбно, от вчерашнего благодушного настроя не осталось и следа.

― Не снимай куртки, ― коротко сказал он, сжимая в руке телефон с ещё не погасшим экраном. ― Нужно ехать. Нас уже ждут.

Этих нехитрых фраз было достаточно, чтобы понять: всё снова пошло не по плану, полицейское управление и он, в частности, в очередной раз допустили оплошность, проиграли чью-то жизнь.

Их занесло в старый парк, плотно прилегающий к городскому кладбищу. По пути Куроо не единожды останавливался, чтобы содрать с брюк какие-то странные ползучие штуки, увивающие всю землю, обветренные замшелые камни надгробий и разрушенных склепов. Протиснувшись друг за другом в узкую щель приоткрытых кованых ворот, они с Яку припустили вперёд, через несколько шагов начав различать беспокойный шум. Как и говорил Яку, вся их команда уже была здесь. Чуть поодаль стояли копы в простой офицерской форме, отпаивая кофе пожилую пару, видимо, и обнаружившую тело; по телефону с кем-то резко общался Савамура, своим рычанием практически до смерти запугав криминалистов, обходящих его по большой дуге. Банда экспертов, состоящая на две трети из стажёров, допущенных к свежему делу, бесцельно шлялась вокруг, затаптывая следы и лишая полицию шанса на дальнейший успех.

― Ну я им!.. ― грозно пообещал Яку и ринулся вперёд.

Куроо остался на месте, не обращая внимания на суету вокруг. Ему захотелось рассмеяться, закидывая назад голову, хохотать до слёз как умалишённому и цепляться ладонями за колючки, устилающие землю, когда он бухнется на колени. Ему хотелось поддаться захлёстывающему его отчаянию и крадущемуся на цыпочках сумасшествию, науськивающего его на что-нибудь этакое. Разодрать бы в клочки полицейскую ленту, растолкать бестолковых стажёров, стайкой лупоглазых утят сжавшихся за спинами своих наставников, отобрать телефон у Савамуры и встряхнуть его, а труп спихнуть с чёртова надгробия, расплескать кровь и смотреть, как тугие капли затянут плиту, впечатываясь алыми чернилами в каменные насечки букв. Куроо вздохнул.

Он устало потёр лицо ладонями и прошёл вперёд, заставляя задеревеневшие ноги двигаться, обходить по широкому кругу место преступления. Он цепко оглядывал всё вокруг, вытягивал шею и привставал на цыпочках, пытаясь понять, что несёт в себе это место и эта инсталляция, оставленная специально для него.

В этом году убийца переплюнул сам себя, подобрав идеальное место для «Вампира». Тело расположили на плите, усадив в расслабленной позе. Зачёсанные назад тёмные волосы, аристократическая бедность и худоба, острые скулы, о которые можно порезаться, манящий изгиб шеи с парой отметин «укусов» ― Куроо знал, что прямо в артерию была сделана смертельная инъекция, убившая жертву быстро, но очень болезненно. В когтистых узловатых пальцах зажата головокружительно-длинная ножка бокала, наполовину заполненная густой багровой жидкостью. Сомнений в том, что это, нет ни у кого, и все сторонятся, даже близко не подходя к той стороне, где шатко держится бокал с кровью. С одеждой убийца в этом году заморочился, выдав истинно-вампирский прикид своей жертве, всё в лучших традициях: смоляной костюм, кипенно-белая манишка, летящий плащ, край которого трепыхается на ветру. Воротничок-стойка с хищными зубьями-краями подбит войлоком, почему-то, серым. Он что-то напомнил Куроо, но что вспомнить он так и не смог, сколько бы ни старался. На плече вампира чучело летучей мыши, ощерившей пасть. Красные глазки хищно сверкают, крылья топорщатся и из-за этого мышь раскачивается на ветру, но с плеча хозяина убираться не спешит ― к плащу её приклеили намертво. Куроо обошёл ещё три круга и убрался в сторону, чтобы поразмыслить над увиденным.

Яку, словно полная ему противоположность, коршуном скользит по месту преступления, чертыхается без конца, орёт на протеже криминалистов, которых взяли на первый серьёзный выезд. Криминалисты все как один втягивают головы в плечи, дружно «вытаскивают руки из задниц» и работают, стараясь лишний раз не попадаться на глаза взвинченному Яку. Он рыщет глазами по огороженной площадке, ищет Куроо и находит его, тяжело вздыхая.

Он совсем расклеился, сидит на обветренном куске камня, вытянув ноги, вертит в руках планшет с предварительными записями, невидящим взглядом смотрит на приваленный к надгробию труп. Вид у Куроо обречённый, а на губах улыбка, странная, тоскливая и виноватая. Яку медленно подбирается ближе. Куроо поднимает голову, усмехается и сломлено хрипит севшим голосом:

― Я снова это допустил.

― Брось, ― серьёзно качает головой Яку, присаживаясь рядом на холодный камень. ― Не смей убиваться, Куроо. Нам помощь твоя нужна, а не нытьё. Так что давай, собирай в горсть свои… ― Куроо смотрит на него волком, шутки сейчас ни к чему. Яку поджимает губы. ― Ну да. Поднимайся, приятель, и давай за работу. Только тебя все и ждут.

— Это бесполезно, ― в ладони сипит Куроо.

― Не руби с плеча, ― в тон ему отвечает Яку. ― Вдруг мы найдём что-нибудь.

― Как же.

― Ты меня бесишь, ты в курсе, пессимист хренов? ― Куроо тихо усмехается, убирает руки от лица и смотрит на скалящегося ему Яку. ― Не позорь наше славное имя перед стажёрами этих выскочек криминалистов. Я только-только как следует их запугал, а ты своими крокодильими слезами портишь мой тяжкий труд. Имей совесть!

Яку тянется вперёд и стискивает его повыше локтя, встряхивает, пристально смотрит в глаза. Куроо слишком упрям и твердолоб, чтобы вот так просто взять и выкинуть из головы все те вещи, что вставляют ему палки в колёса, но в то же время он не дурак, и прекрасно понимает, что все «палки» можно объехать. Хотя бы попытаться.

― Только ради тебя, ― он поднимается с места, двигаясь в сторону тела.

Перед ним и Яку, словно море перед небезызвестным пророком, расступаются в стороны криминалисты, а потом и вовсе отходят в сторону, чтобы не крутиться под ногами. За их с Яку работой, тем, как они обнюхивают всё вокруг тела, как кружат по примятой траве вперемешку с колючками, следят все. Следит и Савамура, на какое-то время прекратив выяснения отношений с невидимым собеседником. Куроо без конца фыркает, а Яку цокает языком. Они только и делают, что хмурятся, склоняются над телом и понимают сразу несколько вещей.

― Кровь в бокале его, ― выдаёт первый факт Яку, задирая рукав рубашки. На ней тонкая ржавая корка, под ней ― порез на запястье, оплывший засохшими каплями. Он морщится, чешет висок пальцем и добавляет: ― Я уверен на восемьдесят процентов.

― Проверим, ― кивает Куроо. Он наклоняется ближе, к самой шее, смотрит на точки «укуса» и понимает, что они совсем крохотные, скорее как от иглы, чем от зубов любого из зверей. Пахнет резко ― тот самый знакомый запах, безошибочно подтверждающий его теорию об убийстве при помощи раствора формальдегида. От шеи его взгляд скользит ниже, по плечу и руке, той, что сжимает бокал, наполненный кровью. Куроо щурится и вертит головой, осматривая его кисть со всех сторон. ― Яку.

Яку отвлекается от проверки наличия клыков ― их он так и не обнаружил, ― и поворачивается к Куроо, который на что-то ему указывает, тыча пальцем в тонкую стенку бокала.

― Что там? ― склоняется он ближе, практически касаясь щекой щеки Куроо. — Это похоже на… Дьявол, да это же отпечаток! Их тут несколько… Как думаешь, чьи? Его?

Куроо выпрямляется и смотрит на руку, сжимающую посудину. У него есть несколько мыслей, но какой-то внутренний страх мешает ему вывалить их прямо сейчас, и он качает головой.

― Без понятий. Я думаю, что бокал ему сунули в руку, когда сюда принесли, насчёт крови непонятно — наверное, наполнили после, и смотри, ― Куроо вытаскивает из-за уха карандаш и подносит к бокалу, цепляя кончиком тонкую паутину лески, помогающую удерживать в руке трупа посудину с кровью. ― Он не касался его всё это время. Только ножки, а чёткие отпечатки именно на стенках. Кто-то живой долго держал бокал в руках. Отпечатки нужно будет проверить.

Яку согласно кивает и подпихивает его локтем, даже не скрывая своего энтузиазма.

― Ага, но это уже что-то, правда? Раньше вообще глухо было, а тут такой чёткий след! — Куроо кисло улыбается и отходит на шаг назад, принимаясь приглядываться к земле. К его брюкам снова цепляются ползучие лианы терновника. ― Что высматриваешь?

— При такой флоре невозможно не оставить следов, — он показывает на свою одежду и то, как цепко схватился за носок терновник, разлохматив край резинки. — Поищу что-нибудь вокруг.

Яку на удивление послушно кивает и возвращается к трупу, попутно подманивая к себе сразу двух экспертов для раздачи им заданий.

Куроо отходит дальше, движется в траве, высоко задирает ноги, чтобы не вляпаться в очередное колючее гнездо. Со стороны он смотрится комично, но никто не смеётся, лишь провожают взглядом, когда он скрывается за стеной кустов, огораживающих парк от кладбища. Звуки становятся глуше и в какой-то момент исчезают вовсе. Куроо двигается дальше, идёт по неясной ниточке следа, резко обрывающейся у очередного куста. Ветки колючие и сухие, безжалостно изломанные, будто бы кто-то продирался через них. Куроо пытается пролезть следом, пойти дальше, но не может даже втиснуться не оцарапавшись. Он чертыхается и шипит сквозь зубы, потирая шею и щёки, бросает испепеляющие взгляды на колючую дрянь и начинает подумывать о том, что неплохо было бы и правда спалить тут всё к чертям собачьим, как вдруг его глаз цепляется за что-то. Он наклоняется ближе, с трудом просовывает руку между ветвей и вытягивает шерстяную нитку. Она волнистая, словно её выдернули из какой-то вещи, и совсем короткая, оборванная с одного края. Толстая и приятно-бежевая, непонятно откуда она взялась в таком месте. Куроо крутит нитку в пальцах, вытаскивает из кармана зип-лок и прячет её туда. Он не уверен, что это улика, но решает, что её стоит проверить. В спину глухо прилетает крик, телефон в кармане лениво вибрирует — его успели потерять и зовут обратно.

Куроо вздыхает и тащится назад, готовясь в очередной раз встретиться лицом к лицу со своими страхами.  
***  
Проснувшись, Акааши в первую очередь ощупывает место рядом с собой — вторая половина кровати всё так же пуста и заправлена. Он вздыхает и нехотя выбирается из-под одеяла.

В доме невыносимая стужа, не спасает ни обогреватель, ни любимый свитер, из которого Акааши не вылезает даже во время сна. Он зябко ёжится и идёт на кухню, шлёпая босыми ступнями по ледяному полу.

В их доме неуютная холодная тишина. Уже третьи сутки Куроо не появляется, не пишет и не звонит. Акааши знает, что произошло и только поэтому не беспокоит его, терзается молча, прекрасно помня то, что в случае чего, если всё станет совсем плохо, капитан Савамура скажет ему, вызовет на помощь, а пока ему лучше не встревать.

С каждым годом начало ноября даётся ему всё тяжелее. Он учился не обращать внимания, не заострять взгляда на тоскливой физиономии и сведённых бровях Куроо. Сначала у него даже получалось, но теперь всё иначе. Теперь он готов на многое, на поступление своими же принципами ради него. От этого было страшно, но видеть Куроо таким куда как страшнее.

На ощупь Акааши добирается до кухни, не зажигая света. Он движется бесшумно, щёлкает чайником, и комнату заливает голубоватым свечением.

— Не спишь?

От внезапного звука Акааши подпрыгивает и задыхается от волнения и радости. Он быстро скользит взглядом по темноте и находит чёрную вихрастую макушку, уроненную на спинку дивана.

— Ты так поздно, — дрожа, шепчет он, нетвёрдо подбираясь ближе. Куроо сидит в одежде, вытянув ноги. Он слепо смотрит в потолок, никак не реагируя на то, что к нему подсаживается Акааши и касается его щеки рукой. — Совсем замёрз. Переоденься.

Пальцы стынут и Акааши отнимает руку, потирая ладонь о ладонь. В голубоватом свечении шумного чайника Куроо выглядит болезненно и измождённо. Он осунулся, спит бодрствуя, не принимает окружающее его пространство и, кажется, будто ничего не чувствует.

Чайник закипает и выключается, квартиру вновь поглощает мрак и скользкая тишина, холодными пальцами пережимающая горло, когда Куроо начинает говорить.

— Это произошло снова, — бесцветно рассказывает он. Словно исповедуясь, он говорит тихо, интимно шепчет в черноту потолка, так и не коснувшись Акааши. — В газетах уже написали, по новостям тоже протрубили, так что ты должен быть в курсе.

Он молчит. Акааши кусает губы, вцепляется в рукава свитера, натягивает на озябшие ладони и чувствует, что должен сказать хоть что-то. Только через минуту ему удаётся проглотить сухой комок в горле и отозваться так скверно, что ему становится стыдно за себя и то, насколько сильно ему хочется отстраниться от всего этого.

— Да, я уже слышал. Сожалею, что так вышло.

Куроо молчит. Наверняка, прямо сейчас он начинает его ненавидеть — Акааши уже ненавидит сам себя и спешно ищет способ всё исправить, но вдруг он тихо всхлипывает.

— Я бесполезен, — раскаивается Куроо, хлюпая носом. Его трясёт будто от озноба, он сжимается, падает лицом в колени и сползает с дивана, валясь на пол. — Я бездарный коп, который не может даже раскрыть дело. Который не может никого защитить…

Акааши прошибает дрожью. Последняя фраза предназначалась ему, он уверен. Он скатывается с дивана, касается ладонями пола и морщится от того какой он холодный. Куроо вздрагивает, когда его руку задевают пальцы, мажа по коже шероховатым теплом свитера.

— Ты ошибаешься, — шепчет Акааши, склоняясь над ним. Губами он находит его, целует шею, крошечный кусочек кожи, видимый из-за воротника куртки. Он не уверен в том, что собирается сказать, это звучит слишком эгоистично, но всё же говорит: — Ты спас многих. Ты спас меня. А эти люди… Они…

Куроо резко вскидывается, пугая. Он не видит его лица, но смотрит туда, где оно должно быть. Он зол, глаза влажно блестят, губы кривятся и дрожат. 

— Они живые люди! — рычит он, прекрасно понимая, что не успел сказать Акааши. — Они ублюдки, но они живые люди! Какая разница плохой это человек или хороший? Никто не заслуживает подобного обращения. Никто… Я должен был это остановить. Должен был понять, кто это делает, но в очередной раз оказался бесполезен. Толку от меня никакого. Лучше вообще уйти из полиции.

Звонкий шлепок приводит Куроо в сознание, выбивает из него злость, ненависть и даже усталость, разом приводя в чувства. Он держится за щёку и ошарашенно пялится в темноту, из которой к нему тянутся руки — ладони с рваными шрамами, изрезанные запястья.

— Скоро всё закончится, — заманивая в глубину своих глаз, обещает Акааши, подползая ближе. В нём клокочет ярость, направленная непонятно на кого. Ещё несколько мгновений и всё проходит. Куроо смотрит на него долго, моргает и устало валится вперёд, тычась лбом ему в грудь. Он трётся лицом о его свитер, стирает выступившие слёзы, дрожит в объятьях и почти не слышит, как Акааши утешает его, гладя по волосам. — Тише-тише, всё наладится. Всё будет хорошо. Тш-ш-ш. Скоро всё закончится, обещаю тебе, уже скоро.

— Я… Скучал, — выдыхает Куроо, возвращаясь к себе настоящему. Акааши улыбается в темноту и прикрывает болящие глаза, держа его так крепко, как только может.

— И я, — скрипят ему в ответ.

Акааши одёргивает рукав, осторожно вытягивает его из пальцев Куроо, и щекой прижимается к макушке. До утра он его ни за что не отпустит.  
***  
Следующие несколько дней Куроо дались с трудом. Его свалила температура, приковав к постели и оставив не у дел на какое-то время. Сбежать из дома и из-под чуткого надзора Акааши удалось лишь чудом, когда он отлучился по делам. Натягивая форму, Куроо уже предвкушал, как вечером его будут дожидаться с порцией ругани и, может быть, поркой за непослушание, но всё это не особо беспокоило. После отрезвляющей пощёчины стало легче дышать, так что бояться больше было нечего.

В управлении жизнь текла своим чередом, никто даже не заметил его отсутствия или специально сделал вид, что не заметил. Только было Куроо уселся на своё место, взялся за оставленные несколько дней назад на столе бумаги, как тут же будто из ниоткуда возник Савамура.

— Привет, капитан, — улыбнулся Куроо, махнув рукой. — Прости за отсутствие, меня что-то разморило немного…

— Куроо, нужно поговорить, — не утрудив себя приветствиями, Савамура дёрнул его за плечо и потянул на себя.  
— Обязательно нужно куда-то идти? — возмущённо запыхтел Куроо, тащась следом за Савамурой.  
Капитан промолчал и вместо ответа впихнул в свой кабинет, где уже ждал Яку Мориске, в очередной раз беспардонно забравшийся на чужой стол. Куроо отряхнул одежду и раздражённо поинтересовался:  
— Ну, и что у нас тут? Вечеринка? К чему такая секретность, капитан, тебе неловко общаться на людях? Ты меня стыдишься или что?

Яку спрыгнул со стола, обошёл его и приблизился к Куроо, молча сунув в руки какой-то листок.

— Я попросил эксперта не распространяться об этом, можешь быть спокоен, информация никуда не просочится. Мы с Яку решили, пока что никому кроме нас не разглашать результат проверки, — тихо произнёс Савамура, пристально рассматривая Куроо, вчитывающегося в отчёт о дактилоскопии. — Я хотел, чтобы для начала ты объяснился.

Куроо шумно втянул носом воздух и бросил беспомощный взгляд на Яку. Он выглядел серьёзно, на лице ни тени улыбки, значит, это шуткой не было.

— Это должно быть какая-то ошибка, — только и смог произнести он, стараясь унять дрожь. Глаза в который раз пробежались по результату сканирования отпечатков пальцев с бокала. — Неужто вы верите в то, что я убил этого человека?

Яку тяжело вздохнул и обернулся к капитану, который выглядел ничуть не лучше них: та же растерянность и полное отсутствие понимания ситуации.

— Не верим, — наконец нарушил тишину Савамура, — но ты должен объяснить, откуда взялись твои отпечатки на этом бокале. Ты трогал его?

— Я, по-твоему, идиот совсем? — прорычал Куроо. — Холод был собачий, я был в перчатках! Яку, ты же был там, работал со мной, не говори только, что ты не видел!

Яку склонил голову и помотал ею.

— Хотел бы я избавиться от тебя, — в попытке пошутить, подал голос он, криво улыбнувшись, — но не таким способом. Я видел, что ты был в перчатках. И ты не новичок — не допустил бы такого, чтобы оставить отпечатки на уликах.

— Тогда откуда они взялись? — всплеснул руками Савамура, падая на стул. По всей видимости, они уже успели поломать головы об эту загадку и теперь, имея на руках главного «подозреваемого», хотели вовлечь в дело и его. — Яку, дай ему фото. А ты, Куроо, посмотри на этот чёртов бокал и подумай видел ли ты его где-то раньше.

— Это что, допрос? — ощетинился Куроо, но фотографию крупным планом в руки взял. Он пожал плечами и фыркнул, откинув изображение в сторону. — Не на что тут смотреть. Бокал как бокал, у меня дома точно такие же…

Он осёкся, почувствовав, как по спине пробежал неприятный холодок. Савамура и Яку на его последнюю фразу не обратили никакого внимания.

В дверь осторожно поскреблись, спугнув напряжённое молчание. Без спроса в кабинет протиснулся стажёр Яку — почти-офицер Хайба Лев, практически снёсший макушкой дверной косяк. Он гордо прошагал прямиком к капитану и протянул ему невзрачный коричневый конверт.

— Вам просили передать, — лучезарно улыбнувшись и кинув заинтересованный взгляд на собравшихся, оповестил он.

— Спасибо, Лев, — кивком поблагодарил его Савамура, взявшись осматривать и ощупывать конверт. Он был без обратного адреса и совершенно безликий снаружи, а внутри не таил ничего серьёзнее листка бумаги. — Кто его принёс?

— Не знаю, — пожал плечами стажёр; капитан осторожно распечатал конверт, заглянув внутрь, — мне передали патрульные, а когда я спросил, кто отдал его им, они сказали, что какой-то мальчишка, который сразу убежал. А что там в конверте? Капитан?

— Капитан? — подал голос Куроо, подходя ближе. Савамура стиснул в руках картонную карточку так сильно, что края погнулись. — Что там?

Лев, подбоченившись, попытался заглянуть в послание, но почуявшие неладное старшие коллеги вовремя его осадили: Куроо закрыл собой Савамуру, а Яку принялся выталкивать новичка за двери.

― А ну кыш, ― замахал на Льва руками Яку, локтями подпихивая его в бока.

― Но, детектив Яку, мне тоже интересно!

― Кыш, я сказал! ― Лев обиженно насупился, но послушно скрылся за дверью. Яку быстро щёлкнул замком и присоединился к коллегам, уже вдвоём всматривающимся в послание. ― У вас вид, будто бы вы…

Договорить он не успел, но мысленно отметил, что что-то в этом было — на картонке был призрак, не рисунок и не имя жертвы, но чёткое осознание того, что где-то в городе их ждёт ещё один подарок к прошедшему Хеллоуину.

― «Сладость или гадость?» — это он, вы думаете, что это он? — отложив картонку на стол, тихо спросил Савамура, поднимая глаза.

— Здесь адрес, — быстро прикидывая, где находится указанное в записке место, Яку схватился за телефон, начав строчить сообщение. — Нужно собрать команду и на всякий случай проверить, что там. Он не оставлял нам записок, возможно, это чья-то шутка. Проверим камеры наблюдения у управления и ближайших к нам улицах…

— Яку, — прервал его рассуждения Савамура, поднимаясь с места, — займись всем этим, собери группу, криминалистов, только пусть они в это раз никого не берут с собой. Делай всё, как всегда, а ты, — он обратился к Куроо, — едешь со мной. Прямо сейчас. К твоим пальчикам мы вернёмся позже. Сперва проверим что это за хрень происходит в моём городе.

Куроо и Яку переглянулись. Когда старина Дайчи начинает сквернословить, значит дело более, чем серьёзно, и с ним в такие моменты лучше не спорить.

— Есть, — одновременно козырнули оба, один отправившись следом за капитаном, а другой метнувшись в крыло, занимаемое выскочками-криминалистами.

Погрузились в машину Куроо и Савамура за считанные секунды, стартанув сразу по адресу и за всё время пути не перекинувшись и словом.

― Как же они любят такие штуки, ― раздражённо проворчал Савамура, вылезая из машины.  
Место, где им было назначено «свидание», походило на заброшенный склад, втиснувшийся в самое сердце промышленной зоны на окраине города. На их полицейскую машину посматривали с настороженностью и опаской, обходя кружным путём. Савамура сделал короткий звонок, вызвав пару патрульных экипажей. Стоило хотя бы оцепить здесь всё, чтобы зевак не набежало. Закончив с переговорами, капитан знаком дал понять, что им стоит войти внутрь.

― Куроо, на всякий случай оружие держи наготове. Разрешаю стрелять на поражение.

— Понял, — кивнул он.

Внутри было темно и пыльно. Сквозь дыры в крыше проникал свет, столбами высвечивая куски свободного пространства. Савамура шёл первым, держал пистолет в руках, двигался боком, останавливаясь у развилок ящиков и контейнеров, заваливших ничейных склад. Куроо двигался следом, и Савамуре казалось, что выглядит он как-то слегка пришибленно, будто бы думает о чём-то отстранённом, пытается решить в уме какую-то сложную задачку и раз за разом терпит неудачу, не находя недостающей переменной.

— Такого ещё не было, да? — негромко протянул Савамура, решив вытащить Куроо из размышлений. Он растерянно моргнул, подобрался поближе и уставился на капитана. — Записка. Адрес. «Сладость или гадость» — не его почерк, от него всегда всё было более чем анонимным, так почему сейчас ещё одно тело?

— Пока у нас нет никакого тела, — сухо одёрнул его Куроо. — Дело нашумевшее, а у таких убийц любят заводиться подражатели, чёрт его знает, что это такое. Я уже ничему не удивлюсь.

Савамура согласно покивал.

— Ты прав, пока нет никаких доказательств, рано что-то утверждать, — он остановился на секунду, прищурился и присел, начав принюхиваться. Куроо удивлённо вскинул брови, но тоже принюхался. — Чувствуешь?

Куроо сильнее потянул носом и сдвинулся вперёд с отвращением поморщившись.

— Да, — он сплюнул на пол, — я чувствую. Так пахнет горелая плоть.

Савамура прислушался и, не услышав ни треска пламени, ни уж тем более криков, быстро пошёл прямо по коридору из ящиков, вступая в пятна света. Куроо скользил за ним следом, держа оружие наготове.

Через несколько поворотов они вышли на большое свободное пространство, залитое дневным светом. Это была противоположная сторона склада, в углу виднелась приоткрытая дверь, покачивающаяся на ветру. Куроо бросился к ней, выскочил на улицу, осмотрелся — никого. Убийца уже давно убрался и сомнений в том, что он здесь был, не осталось, когда Куроо вернулся обратно, найдя Савамуру в углу, молча разглядывавшего новый труп.

— Это он, — тихо выдохнул Савамура, устало потерев лицо ладонью. — Нет никаких сомнений… Вызывай Яку и ребят, Куроо. Только пусть подъезжают сразу сзади, чтобы не блуждать по этим лабиринтам. Пока осмотрюсь, а ты присоединяйся как закончишь.

На звонок не ушло и минуты. Яку сразу всё понял по тону, бросил ёмкое: «Скоро будем», и отключился. Какое-то время Куроо стоял на улице, подставляя лицо ветру. Заходить внутрь, обратно на этот чёртов пыльный склад, ему совсем не хотелось. Всё происходящее напоминало дурной сон, но вместе с тем странное ощущение, что конец близок как никогда, одолевало его, подталкивало в спину и тянуло словно на крючке к себе. Противиться Куроо не стал ― он чертовски от всего устал и в кои-то веки решил поддаться течению, уносящему его всё дальше от спасительного берега.

— Ненавижу эти штуки больше всего на свете, — подойдя к Савамуре, поделился своими мыслями вернувшийся Куроо, рассеянно пялясь на труп. — Хотя в нашем случае это символичнее некуда — Фонарь-Джек самый узнаваемый символ Хеллоуина, удивительно даже, что не этот образ был выбран первым.

Савамура обернулся к нему, оценивающе оглядел, словно проверяя не решил ли его он слететь с катушек, удовлетворённо кивнул и вернулся к осмотру.

— Что скажешь? — он кивнул на тело, и Куроо подошёл ближе. Он присел на корточки, вытянул из кармана перчатку, обычную, с помощью которой берёгся от холода, демонстративно напялил её и осторожно отогнул края окровавленной рубашки. — Боже правый…

Куроо и сам поморщился, разглядывая набухшие линии порезов, плотно украсившие грудь, живот и бока жертвы.

— Я не спец по дохлякам, но убили его сегодня, я бы даже сказал, что недавно, он даже толком не окоченел. Смотри, — он скривился и потянул подцепленную ткань кончиками пальцев в сторону, распахивая полы не застёгнутой рубашки. — Его резали пока он ещё был жив. Видишь, на запястьях следы от верёвки, он был связан пока с ним это делали. Наверняка и на щиколотках то же самое. Тот, кто его резал, развлекался от души, удары были сделаны наотмашь, порезы глубокие, лезвие было очень острым, знаешь, как у кухонных ножей для разделки мяса?

— Я понял, Куроо, — поморщился Савамура. — А эта тыква?.. И запах…

Куроо встал, отошёл на шаг, нагнулся, приглядываясь, постоял так какое-то время и распрямился.

— Головы нет. Её отрезали, а рану прижгли, чтобы крови не было так много. А вместо неё вот, ― он указал на здоровенную тыкву, насаженную на шею жертвы и хищно скалящуюся им, — это убожество. Хотя сделано всё аккуратно, даже удивительно ― он спешил, иначе бы не было столько крови.

— Но вокруг… — начал было Савамура, оглядевшись.

— Видимо, он делал это не здесь. Но меня другое беспокоит. Эти порезы… — Куроо нахмурился.

Он задумчиво потёр подбородок, попытавшись понять, что это ему напоминает. В голову лезла всякая дурь, совершенно не связанная с работой, и Куроо тряхнул ею, прогоняя ненужные мысли.

В этот раз убийца действительно торопился и впервые за все эти годы по-настоящему наслаждался тем, что делал. Его рука не дрогнула ни разу: ни в момент нанесения смертельной раны ― знакомого удара под рёбра; ни в тот момент, когда он измывался над ним, резал и кромсал, оставляя на теле уродливую вязь порезов. Даже дурацкую тыкву он разделал мастерски, тем же самым ножом, если судить по остаткам крови, видимым на толстой кромке кожуры. Непонятно было только то, куда делась голова.

— Ещё что-нибудь? — поторопил его Савамура, нервно перетаптываясь с ноги на ногу.

— Сейчас, ― кивнул Куроо, отвлекаясь от размышлений о том, мог ли убийца унести с собой трофей. ― Хочу ещё осмотреть одежду, может быть есть какие-то следы. В этот раз костюмом не обеспечили. Всё довольно обычное: брюки, рубашка старая, заношенная, он каждый день носил её. Так… А что это?

― Что там?

― Какой-то листок, ― Куроо подцепил белый уголок, торчащий из нагрудного кармана, потянув на себя измятую бумагу, по краю заляпанную кровью.

― Ещё одна записка? — Савамура подошёл ближе, вытянув шею, но Куроо отвернулся в сторону, закрыв собой листок. — Что такое?

Его руки дрожали. Если бы он не сжал пальцы, то обязательно выронил послание, и Савамура увидел бы, что в нём. Куроо хорошо знал этот почерк, как и без проблем узнал то, что было изображено на клочке бумаги — угольно-чёрный взъерошенный котёнок с жёлтыми глазами-блюдцами и щёточкой топорщащегося хвоста. Он последний раз бросил плывущий взгляд на листок, прежде чем смять его и спрятать в кармане рисунок и фразу: «Он выбрал гадость», написанную на обороте.

— Мне нужно уехать.

— Что? — Савамура сорвался на крик. Он вцепился в локоть отшатнувшегося в сторону Куроо, дёрнув его на себя. — Куроо! Что случилось? Что в той записке? Куда ты собрался?

— Она пустая, — соврал он, безумно улыбаясь.

Савамура отпустил его и отошёл на шаг назад, не понимая с чего у Куроо по щекам текут слёзы. Он рукавом утёр лицо и ломанулся в сторону лабиринта из ящиков, не слыша и не слушая, что кричат ему вслед.

***  
Дорога до дома занимает каких-то полчаса или час — Куроо всё равно не понимает, сколько проходит времени, поглощённый своими мыслями.

Всё произошедшее кажется ему сном, дурной шуткой и розыгрышем. Но в то же время всё слишком очевидно: бокал с его отпечатками, нитка шерсти из знакомого донельзя свитера, рисунок котёнка, целая коллекция близняшек которых хранится у него в банке «воспоминаний», серый войлок на воротнике «Вампира» и обещание, что всё скоро закончится.

Куроо не верит. Он не хочет верить, но в собственные апартаменты врывается полностью готовый ко всему, что могло бы случиться в худших из кошмаров.

Его ждут. По квартире, хрипя сбивающимся радио, плывёт что-то с рок-волны, достаточно бодрое, но в то же время, отдающее лирикой безнадёжности и отчаяния, как нельзя подходящей ситуации. Куроо скидывает ботинки и идёт на звук. В доме темно, задёрнуты занавески, на кухне горит только подсветка и свеча, установленная на огромной рыжей тыкве, в которой Акааши с упоением ковыряет дырки, пытаясь соорудить глазницы и хищный оскал. Рядом с ним на столешнице, подтекая багрянцем, в холщовом мешке покоится какой-то предмет. По затхлому запаху гари Куроо понимает, что там, и лишний раз вопросами себя не утруждает.

— Привет, — беззаботно тянет Акааши, не прекращая ковыряться в тыкве. В его руках здоровенный кухонный нож, края лезвия и ручка которого заляпаны кровью — ему больше незачем скрываться. — Раз ты здесь, значит получил послание?

— Да, получил, — шепчет в ответ Куроо. Акааши удовлетворённо кивает, оборачиваясь к нему.

— Это последнее, что я для тебя нарисовал, — тоскливо улыбается он и виновато смотрит на Куроо. — Прости меня. Я виноват перед тобой, но я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что понял. Почему в этом году их двое. Выслушаешь?

— Да, — кивает Куроо, двигаясь вперёд. Акааши благодарно кивает в ответ и улыбается до того щемяще нежно, что приходится малодушно отводить взгляд, чтобы не сорваться.

— Я обнаружил его месяц назад, случайно встретил в магазине, представляешь? Когда покупал войлок для тех летучих мышей. Он работает в швейном, теперь режет ткани, улыбается покупателям, стал хорошим человеком, а, может, так и не смог им стать, в подробности я не вдавался. Он меня не узнал, а я его сразу же, с первого взгляда, и когда понял, что наконец-то нашёл его, мне стало плохо. Он подбежал, начал предлагать вызвать доктора, дал воды и когда коснулся меня, то все шрамы как огнём опалило… ― Акааши хмурится и в одно резкое движение вгоняет нож почти наполовину в тыкву, дрожа всем телом. ― Я не смог там находиться и сбежал быстрее, чем он сказал что-то ещё. Приходил в себя уже в какой-то подворотне…

Его руки дрожат, он прячет за ними исказившееся от боли лицо, по привычке тянет порванные и испачканные в крови рукава свитера на ладони, испещрённые мелкими рваными линиями. Его трясёт, и Куроо знает, что он снова вспоминает. Акааши возвращается назад в прошлое, когда в канун проклятого Хеллоуина его, маленького восьмилетнего мальчишку, поймали и измывались несколько суток, резали, насиловали и терзали, а после, наигравшись, окровавленного и бессознательного, выкинули на улицу под первый ноябрьский снег.

Акааши крупно дрожит и по-детски тихо хнычет, Куроо скручивает от боли и жгучих слёз. Он хочет подойти ближе, хочет прижать к себе, убаюкать в своих объятьях и шептать без конца, что всё позади, что больше ничего не случится, и он будет рядом всегда, но вместо этого Куроо рассеянно мажет пальцами по рукояти табельного, вытаскивая из кобуры. Металл гуляет в дрожащих пальцах, вес пистолета просто неподъёмный, Куроо вскидывает руки и быстро смаргивает влагу с глаз, в кровь раздирает щёку изнутри и держится как может.

― Зачем? Кейджи, зачем ты это сделал?

Акааши шмыгает носом, рукавом трёт покрасневшие глаза и вскидывает голову, нежно улыбаясь.

― Я не мог смотреть на то, как ты мучаешься, как пытаешься отыскать меня. Это было тяжелее всего, ― стыдливо признаётся он. ― Я хотел оставить его на следующий год, думал, что потерплю ― двадцать с лишним лет терпел и один год ничего бы не сделал, но я не мог смотреть на то, как ты угасаешь, как лишаешься веры в себя, а моей тебе уже было недостаточно.

― Я не про то, ― почти умоляя прекратить его, шепчет Куроо. Он подходит на шаг ближе, морщится от запаха крови и чёртовой тыквы, чувствует, как кругом идёт голова, а сознание опасно раскачивается на грани. ― Зачем ты убивал? Зачем ты лишил жизни стольких людей? Просто ради мести? Всё ведь закончилось, давно закончилось!..

― «Просто ради мести»? ― разочарованно повторяет он, не в силах поверить, что Куроо действительно произнёс это. Акааши смотрит на него и на глаза снова наворачиваются слёзы. Он тянется к рукояти ножа, рывком выдёргивая его из тыквы. Неприятный чавкающий звук режет слух. ― Нет, это не просто «месть». Но ты прав, для меня всё закончилось давно, но для других нет. Тот первый… Я даже не знал его, ― Акааши крутит нож в руках, остриём втыкая в подушечку большого пальца. ― Но мимо пройти не смог. Не смог смотреть на то, как насилуют очередного ребёнка. Они все причиняли боль, Куроо, много боли другим. И оставались безнаказанными. Меня не взяли в полицию, но я смог отыскать способ сделать всё так, чтобы принести немного справедливости в этот мир. Теперь, полагаю, я с этим покончил.

По его пальцу стекая вниз, ползёт капля крови. Акааши слизывает её и без особого интереса смотрит на ржавый развод. Он чему-то усмехается и закатывает рукав, плашмя укладывая лезвие на запястье. Куроо судорожно вдыхает и быстрее тревожной мысли делает несколько шагов к нему, выкидывая вперёд руку — лезвие остриём впивается в кожу, пуская первую кровь.

— Стой! Нет! Не смей делать этого, — не слыша себя, только бой тамтамов в висках, выкрикивает Куроо. — Не нужно, прошу. Положи нож, Кейджи, и сдайся. Сдайся по-хорошему. Если ты станешь помогать следствию, если расскажешь о том, как ты всё это проворачивал, то наказание не будет таким суровым. Может, даже будут какие-то послабления…

Акааши нервно улыбается и мотает головой, морщась от боли во взрезанной коже.

— Их не будет, мы оба это знаем.

Куроо скрипит зубами и осторожно двигается ближе. У него нет плана, только пичугой бьющаяся в голове идея, настолько ужасная, что лучше было бы не пытаться сделать это и вовсе.

— Положи нож, — снова просит он, с непереносимой тоской всматриваясь в его лицо. Куроо вздыхает и рвано хватает киселеобразный воздух ртом, давясь им. — Прошу, Кейджи, не делай мне ещё больнее…

Он кусает губы, улыбается, поднимает дрожащую кисть в воздух, и Куроо скрипит зубами от бессилия.

— Прости, — шепчет Акааши, виновато склоняя голову. Пальцы крепче стискивают рукоять ножа. — Я спрошу только раз: что выберешь ты? Сладость или гадость?

Куроо слушает треск своего сердца, глотает сухой ком в горле и тихо отвечает:

― Гадость.

Акааши понятливо кивает, вскидывает взгляд, предпочитая смотреть на Куроо, а не на направленный ему в грудь ствол табельного.

― Я рад, что это будешь ты.

Раскатом звучит одинокий выстрел. Со столешницы тугими каплями стекает загустевшая кровь, звонко шлёпаясь на пол. Из пальцев Куроо выскальзывает пистолет, грохаясь на пол. За ним следом валится со столешницы Акааши, подкошенный выстрелом.

Куроо не шепчет проклятия и не кричит, молча рушится на колени, ползёт к нему, дрожащими пальцами зажимая рану. Он баюкает его в своих объятиях, шепчет в кудри милые глупости, оставаясь с ним самим собой до последнего.

В их квартире тишина. Шуршит хрипло радио, по кругу зацикливая пожелания хорошего дня.

***  
В машине бубнит радио, хрипло выталкивая из себя мрачные песни. Вокруг всё снова рыже-чёрное, и Куроо искренне ненавидит это сочетание цветов.

Бокуто нервно барабанит пальцами по рулю, пытается подпевать, бормоча что-то про «Дорогу в Ад», Куроо усмехается и приказывает себе не думать о том, насколько сильно подходят ситуации слова чёртовой песни.

В лобовое стекло летят листья, работают дворники, пытаясь смести вместе с ними ещё и пейзаж за окном ― тонкую тропинку асфальта и здание впереди. Куроо морщится, у него начинает болеть голова и противно сжимается в сердце в груди, будто бы по старой памяти, начиная болеть к Хеллоуину. Бокуто замечает его тревожность и чуть-чуть сбавляет скорость.

― Ты в порядке?

― Не очень, ― признаётся Куроо, мотая головой. ― Не обращай внимания, лучше прибавь газу. Нас уже ждут.

Бокуто согласно кивает и утапливает педаль, на полном ходу останавливаясь возле трёх людей в форме. Донельзя важные, горделиво выпячивающие грудь, они смотрят на гостей, ждут, пока те вывалятся на воздух. Гости не спешат. У Куроо трясутся руки; он стискивает кулаки и мысленно хлещет себя по щекам, приказывая успокоиться.

― Хочешь пойду с тобой? ― рука Бокуто на его колене, отдаёт своё тепло, успокаивающее и вытягивающее из пучины саморазрушения.

― Нет, я должен это сделать сам. Ты, если хочешь, посиди у наших гостеприимных хозяев, ― Куроо распахивает дверь и вылезает на воздух. Бокуто повторяет за ним, опираясь на крышу машины. ― Узнай, что тут как, хорошо?

― Ладно, ― кивает он и на секунду замирает, нерешительно окликая: ― Куроо?.. Передавай привет.

Куроо, не глядя на него, подходит к управляющему, решившему встретить героя местных хроник лично.

― Рад вас видеть, ― тянет он, встряхивая копной волос. Так не подходящий для этого места, он на удивление уверенно держится, рукой вежливо указывает на вход. ― Сюда, пожалуйста.

Куроо благодарно кивает и идёт следом.

Он молчит и слушает трепотню управляющего, краем глаза следит за его помощником, который точно так же неотрывно следит за ним, готовый в любой момент схватиться за оружие и прервать любой из его фокусов. Куроо проскальзывает взглядом по дверям, прислушивается и не слышит ничего, кроме трескотни Самого Главного и шагов, гулко улетающих вперёд по коридору. Они идут долго, петляют между белых стен, наконец останавливаясь перед какой-то дверью.

― Сейчас я впущу вас внутрь, ― предупреждает управляющий, показывая Куроо карточку со своей физиономией на ней. ― Обычно мы не допускаем подобных вещей, но Савамура очень просил, чтобы я сделал это для вас. Скажите, зачем вы приехали навестить преступника? Хотите что-то узнать? Но дело ведь закрыто…

― Ойкава, ― бесцветно одёргивает управляющего его помощник. ― Приложи чёртову карточку и открой дверь.

Просьба была в самый раз. Куроо начал заводиться, ещё чуть-чуть и не видать бы ему благосклонности Ойкавы как своих ушей. Не после того, как он бы прижал его холёной мордой к стене.

― Как скажешь, ― фыркает Ойкава. Пищит замок, дверь бесшумно скользит в сторону. ― У нас с ним проблем нет, он не буйный, хоть и творил всякие ужасы, но на всякий случай в комнате установлено стекло. Пуленепробиваемое. Через микрофон вы можете пообщаться, если он захочет.

― Спасибо, ― хрипит Куроо и медленно входит в комнату. Дверь за ним мягко закрывается.

В белом помещении он кажется грязным несмываемым пятном, одетый во всё чёрное. Он идёт вперёд, протягивая по полу следы-ниточки, связывающие его с той реальностью, из которой он пришёл. И это то единственное, что удерживает, что напоминает о том, где он находится.

Посреди комнаты прозрачная преграда, перед ней стул, видимо, поставленный специально для него. На тонкой гнущейся ножке микрофон, проводок от которого идёт в обивку стены и выныривает с другой стороны, у точно такого же микрофона, но уже намертво прикрученного к полу.

Его душит тишина, белый шум, ватно заполняющий полностью изолированную от внешнего мира комнату. Скрипит стул, и звук кажется таким громким, что Куроо на секунду глохнет. По ту сторону стекла на кровати начинает шевелиться комок одеяла.

Он понимает быстро, что в его белом мире гости, и что это не просто кто-то, а тот самый, кого он ждал всё это время.

Куроо смотрит на Акааши и не может сдержаться. Два года трусливо он жил, терзаясь произошедшим, за два года он так ни разу к нему не приехал, отказавшись даже давать показания в суде. Делом занимался Яку и только ради Куроо он смог выторговать для Акааши два пожизненных вместо смертной казни. Не лучший из раскладов, если подумать, но и не смерть.

Акааши добирается до стекла за пару шагов, комната у него совсем маленькая. С его стороны нет стула, и он усаживается прямо на пол. По щекам текут слёзы, он просто чертовски рад его видеть и знать, что между ними всё по-прежнему.

В бездонных глазах цвета моря плещутся огоньки безумия, глубоко-глубоко, но Куроо их замечает. Акааши кусает бледные губы ― без солнца он стал совсем светлым, истончился и теперь походит на призрака. Он улыбается и смущённо смотрит на Куроо.

Прошло уже восемь лет с их знакомства, а они всё ещё влюблены друг в друга.

― Я соскучился.

Губы Куроо кривятся в улыбке, в носу предательски зудит. Он смаргивает несолидную для капитана полицейского управления влагу, шмыгает носом и прикладывает ладонь к стеклу. Через него тепла рук не чувствуется, но Куроо знает, он всё ещё помнит какое оно. В памяти он восстанавливает все совместные вечера, руку в руке, и ему кажется, что стекло начинает теплеть.

Он склоняется к микрофону и тихо шепчет, так же, как и всегда:

― И я соскучился, Кейджи.


End file.
